The Grey Area
by Sk8rgrl69
Summary: Artemis, abandoned at birth and only loved by her caretaker, suddenly learns the truth about herself and finds herself loved by the last family she would have believed. As she grows up, she learns more and more about herself and finds her life turned upside down by not one, but two women, and then finds herself in the middle of a war. fOC, Futa, Fem/, don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I love Harry Potter, but I don't own it. I only own Jasmine, and Artemis. Needed to get that out there first. This also doesn't reflect any personal knowledge of orphanages, so don't take this as truth. Uh… oh, things are gonna be really OOC… oh! Warnings!

Warning: Futa, Femslash, future lemons, and a poly relationship!

XxXxXxX

The slamming of a door woke the children residing in St. Nicholas home for girls from their semi-peaceful rest. "Wake up! All of you!" a harsh voice of an older woman bellowed. "Jasmine! Be sure they start their chores! Now!" The oldest of the girls sat up and called out "Yes, ma'am." It took a moment to blink the sleep from her eyes and push her curly and rather bushy black hair from her face. Jasmine, but all accounts, was a beautiful young woman. She stood at 5'6, had long, if not bushy, black hair that reached mid-back, and dark caramel toned skin hidden under a layer of grim and grease. Perhaps her most striking feature were her grey-blue eyes. Despite the circumstances she was under, the sixteen year old held herself with grace and pose that she surely inherited from her parents.

As the oldest of the girls in the foster home, she was in charge of all the other girls. If they messed something up or didn't finish a chore, she was "punished". It was constant torment for her, but she knew if she didn't take it, it would be taken out on the other girls. She sighed and started getting the other girls up, saving Artemis, the youngest, for last. The three year old was quiet, very sweet, and rather innocent to the situation she was in. Jasmine had practically raised her, and save for three other girls, she was the only one that knew about the toddler's strange condition. You see, little Artemis had both reproductive systems rather than only one for a girl. She refused to let the little one get treated differently for it, and was fiercely protective of her. With thick, curly black hair, naturally tan skin, and striking yellow-green eyes, the little girl was adorable and Jasmine was more than a little surprised no one had wanted to adopt her.

"Art…" Jasmine whispered as she knelt beside the girl's bed while roughly twenty other girls got ready for the day. Of course, the first attempt never worked. "Art, honey, come on…" A grumble and pout, but eyes remained closed. "I know you're awake, Artemis…" A single open eye and a huff was her answer. "There's some progress. Come on, kiddo."

"But, Jaaaaaaay…" the toddler whined.

"No buts, we have chores."

She huffed, but got up, reaching her arms out to be picked up. Jasmine complied, smiling softly, and lifted her into her arms, earning one of the little girl's rare smiles. And there they were, the other thing that made little Artemis so unique. She had four distinctive fangs. As they had to finish chores before being fed, they all quickly moved to start them. Little did anyone in the room know, especially Jasmine and Artemis, but their lives were about to change, forever. Just as they were leaving the room a shorter nun with a stern, angry look stopped the young woman and child.

"You! Get this one ready. Bath and new clothes. She has an interview in an hour with a potential family. Looked pretty rich, too, better than any family that ever thought about wanting you. If all goes well, we can finally be rid of this little troublemaker. And once you drop her off, I want you to clean my office. I want it spotless before you get any breakfast." Jasmine grit her teeth, ignoring her growling stomach and stopping the comeback she wanted to throw an instead just said "Yes, ma'am."

With a gentleness bred from caring for the girl all her life, the teenager carried her charge to the small bathroom and began running a bath while she ran to get her clean clothes. They were still rags, just like they all wore, but they were free of the dirt and grim her current clothes had. "Jay?" the toddler asked in a small voice.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Am I gonna get adopted this time?" Artemis inquired with her lisp as she pulled off her dress and got lifted into the tub. Jasmine paused, thinking of the best reply to that as she started carefully washing the girl's thick hair.

"It's a possibility, sweetheart. This might be the family for you."

"Sister Mary said they were rich. Will told me rich people were good for getting out of here… but they were mean. Is that true?" Jasmine smiled at each attempt at the "r" sound, though it came out as a "w" sound, and the "s" sounds coming as "th" sounds.

"No, honey, not all rich people are mean. Some are really sweet," she assured the toddler.

"Like who?"

"The queen. I bet she's really nice."

"Have you ever met her?" was her answering challenge. Jasmine laughed and shook her head.

"Have you met this new family yet?"

Artemis pouted and nodded. "Okay, you got me."

Jasmine laughed and finished washing her charge before dressing her in a clean dress and brushing her hair out. The older girl didn't get this luxury, left in her dirty rags and nappy hair, but she was used to it and instead brought Artemis to the interview room. The immaculate family that awaited the toddler made Jasmine feel even dirtier in comparison, but she bowed her head respectfully and knelt down, setting Artemis on her feet. "Good luck, Art." She smiled and made to stand, but the toddler grabbed her sleeve with surprising strength, shaking her head. "You want me to stay?" Jasmine asked in a low voice. She watched Artemis look up at the two adults and nod. The man looked rather stern, his long, white blonde hair handing down his back in a loose and low ponytail. He was dressed in an all-black suit that contrasted his pale skin brilliantly, though having it so well pressed and clean gave the impression that he was either a businessman, or he simply desired to always look his best. Though there was a walking stick in his hand, he did not lean on it like he needed it and instead he seemed to simply want to have it. His grey eyes were hard at first, but softened instantly at the sight of Artemis.

Beside him was a woman that seemed to be the embodiment of elegance and grace. She wasn't as tall as her husband, but was just as thin and held the same pose as he did, making standing still look nearly regal. She wore a slimming black dress that fell down to her calves with a silver belt around her waist. Her hair was a beautiful mix of blonde and black, while her clear blue eyes regarded both girls with a soft look, widening when her eyes met Jasmines, but returning to normal far too fast for her to notice. In her arms was a young blonde boy, clearly her son, around Artemis's age. He had the grey eyes of his father, but his curiosity seemed to match that of his mother. He wore a suit that matched his father's, but his neck tie was the same silver as his mother's belt.

With Artemis still begging silently for her to stay, she lifted her head to the stoic couple and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry to ask this of you, but she's rather nervous. Do you mind if I stay with her?" The man looked hesitant to allow this, but his wife gave him a look and his eyes finally softened.

"That will be perfectly fine." He moved closer to the still kneeling Jasmine and nervous Artemis, shocking all of them when he knelt down, seemingly unconcerned with getting his suit dirty, and smiled softly at the toddler. "You must be Artemis?" he asked in a slightly softer voice, addressing the nervous child. Green eyes held curiosity, but also the slightest hint of fear before she nodded. "My name is Lucius Malfoy. This is my wife, Narcissa," he indicated to the tall woman who sat in a provided chair beside him, setting her son down. "And my son, Draco." He waved shyly from halfway behind his father.

"This is my sister, Jay," she said with her lisp, no one in the room looking nearly as surprised as Jasmine at this declaration.

"Oh, we didn't know. The mu-woman we talked to said you had no known family?" Narcissa spoke up, her voice soft and everything Jasmine and Artemis imagined a mother's voice would sound like. She started looking between the two. They looked so vastly different. _But then again…_ she thought, _so did Bella and I…_

"We aren't sisters by blood. I mostly raised her, and we feel like family. It's all either of us have ever known." They nodded at Jasmine's explanation. From there they all talked freely from there, and eventually Draco came out of hiding, sitting beside Artemis and began building things with her. They seemed to be enjoying the provided Legos. The Malfoy Matriarch didn't miss the winces when Jasmine moved wrong, and wondered about it.

"Jasmine?" she asked softly.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"How long have you been here?" For the first time their eyes met completely and while Narcissa stiffened slightly, Jasmine sighed.

"As long as I can remember. Long enough that I'm the oldest of the girls." Narcissa nodded and left it at that. It was toward the end of the hour that Artemis surprised them all again.

"Are you gonna adopt me?" she asked hesitantly.

"We plan to, yes." The answer came from both adults, making them smile at each other.

"I… I don't want to leave Jay…" As touching as the child's words were, Jasmine wouldn't have her giving up her chance at a family. "Art…" she started, only to be interrupted by Mr. Malfoy.

"If Jasmine could come with you, would you like to join our family?" The darker girl, so different than anyone in the room, looked at the man who spoke in shock.

"You would adopt me, too?"

Lucius looked to his wife, now sitting Indian style on the floor with his son and Artemis. He knew he would be fine with it, but he didn't want to promise something he couldn't give. If his wife said no, it was no, but he knew the second their eyes met that he needn't worry. She smiled kindly at both girls and nodded. "We will definitely look into it and see what we can do, and how quickly." Draco grinned, mirroring Artemis's smile. Jasmine… well, she felt something she didn't remember feeling since she was eight; hope. Hope that she was wanted. Hope that she would finally have a home. Finally be _loved_. They all said their goodbyes after that, their hour drawing to a close, and both girls received hugs from each Malfoy. As they left, though, Jasmine was reminded quickly of her place in the order of the home as she was beaten for disobeying orders the moment she set down Artemis.

XxXxX

Lucius barely felt his feet touch the ground of his lawn after apparating before Narcissa was in a rage. She growled, entering their home and pacing over the drawing room. The nervous man watched only a moment before the reason for her rage was revealed. "They're abusing those girls!" she snarled, her perfect composure chipping away as a burst of raw magic destroyed a nearby vase. "All of them! Especially Jasmine. Every little thing they don't like, they beat her." Lucius planned to let her rave and get it out, repairing the vase with a flick of his wand, Draco decided he needed to intervene and walked up to his mother, tugging her skirt gently. She calmed instantly, lifting her son into her arms and sitting in a nearby chair. Then, before his eyes, his normally composed and strong wife broke into tears of rage and pain. This time he didn't hesitate to rush forward and gather her into his arms.

With an ease no one would guess, Lucius lifted his wife and son, setting them both in his lap as he sat and holding his distressed family closer. She sobbed softly for a moment before revealing her thoughts. "I took a peek into her thoughts, just a quick look. Lucius, she… she takes care of all the girls. Feeds them, makes sure their chores are done, clothes them… those rags Artemis was wearing was her best, and they aren't allowed to shower regularly. It's a miracle those girls are halfway healthy." Narcissa chewed her lip, a rarely shown nervous habit. Lucius nodded and held her tighter, sensing there was more she wished to say.

"What is it, love? I know there's more on your mind." His tone was gentle, showing he wasn't upset with her, and she was glad for it.

"Artemis," she sighed, "She isn't a normal girl. Muggles wouldn't be as accepting as our world is… they would think her a freak. An abnormality…" she gently pushed the information into his mind, and his eyes widened. "I don't want her to be in pain like that. Please…"

"It's okay. We will take her in, love her, and accept her as she is. After all, I couldn't leave my daughters, either of them, in an orphanage. Now," he lifted his family up as he stood, gently setting Narcissa on her feet with Draco in her arms. "I need to head into the ministry. I may have to jump through some hoops to allow Jasmine to be a part of our family, or find records that she's from a magical family. If I'm lucky, she's a squib and there won't be much of a fight. Either way, we will bring our daughter home."

Narcissa was reminded again why she fell in love with her husband, her heart swelling as he declared his plan evidence enough for her. He shared a sweet kiss with her before stepping over to the fireplace, grabbing a handful of green powder and throwing it in the fire with a shout of "The Ministry of Magic!" before he vanished.

"Mama?" Draco spoke quietly.

"Yes, darling?"

"Is papa bringing my sister home?"

Narcissa smiled softly. "Not yet, sweetheart, but soon both of them will be here." This earned her a grin and shining grey eyes.

XxXxX

Albus Dumbledore was a rather tall man with an impressive head of hair and matching silvery-white beard that could easily be tucked into his belt. On any other day you would find him with twinkling, kind blue eyes hidden behind half-moon spectacles, and mischievous grin that somehow matched his outrageous sense of style. On this night, however, his face was grave, contrasting his bright pink and blue swirling robes, and his blue eyes held a fear unlike anything that could logically be explained. Minerva McGonagall couldn't understand what it was exactly that had her longtime friend in such a state. The last time he had been so upset was when You-Know-Who was alive, but that wasn't the case. The Potter boy had vanquished him.

"Found one, can't find the other… not good, no no no…" he mumbled to himself, shaking his head.

"Albus, what is going on?" Minerva asked, her Scottish brogue breaking his concentration. "What happened to make you so upset?"

He let out a deep winded sigh. "Do you know of the prophecy about Potter?" She nodded. She knew of it, knew the basics, and already worried for the boy. "There is another. It's about a creature and it's mates, and they're the key factor in the next war. Whoever they side with… they… If they side with us, we win, Voldemort falls, and everything goes back to how they should be." Minerva missed the way his eyes flashed, and only listened. "If they side with the Death Eaters… He will gain power."

It was a hard thing to know, a difficult thing to even think about, and Minerva covered her mouth in horror.

"I found a girl I believe is one of the mates, and I've taken care of it."

A shudder ran down her back as he said that, but she ignored it and prayed this would all work out.

XxXxXxX

Okay, so I need some votes! I want to know who everyone wants to see Artemis end up with. Jasmine and the black sisters are out of the question, and Hermione is already part of it, but who should be Art's third mate?

Let me know your thoughts and if you guys like this!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so this chapter and the other I will post to Howling at the Moon are kinda my gift to you. I wanted to do two big chapters for my birthday. I'm excited! I will finally be 21 on Wednesday so yeah! Anyway yeah uh…

I don't own Harry Potter, that honor goes to the queen of the potterheads, JK Rowling. And yes, I have indeed memorized the letter from Hogwarts. Warnings: Mostly non-canon, obviously, futa, and multi pairings.

The votes are in, and the top two were Luna and Fleur. To be honest, there's a lot of femslash for Fleur and Hermione, but not much for Luna, plus I think she's an underappreciated character, so it will be an Artemis/Hermione/Luna. Obviously, Luna won't be around until next school year. Enjoy!

XxXxXxX

It took a few months for all the paperwork, both on the Muggle and Magical ends, but finally Lucius Malfoy and his small family came to pick up the newest additions to their family. Jasmine was gathering her meager belongings and Artemis was sitting with her legs swinging back and forth over the edge of her bed while the girls around them were holding back from cheering and congratulating them. It was the moment Jasmine set the last of her ragged dresses in a small bag that they rushed forward. They all knew or had an idea how much Jasmine longed for a family, and to be adopted, so they cheered for her. Some of the older girls lifted Artemis up and hugged her as they congratulated her. This went on until one of the women in charge slammed her hand flat against the door.

"Quiet!" she bellowed. A fearful silence filled the room and Jasmine lifted Artemis into her arms. "Jasmine, bring the brat. It's about time I got rid of you both." Jasmine nodded and followed, a sort of excitement bubbling up inside her. A part of her felt guilt, as the other girls were in the same sort of situation as before, but she couldn't stop that excitement. "And you lot, do your damned chores! I want this whole house sparkling clean!" The elderly woman snarled over her shoulder, only for her to come face to face with not only the Malfoy family, but a rather professional looking woman in a suit and glasses, a clipboard held tightly in her hand.

"It would seem that the concerns I've heard from several families aren't unfounded. Once all the paperwork for the current adoptions are finished, I will be touring the home and interviewing the girls. You will not be seeing any of them until I'm finished."

The woman in front of Jasmine and Artemis sputtered a moment before seeming to give up and nodding. The paperwork was done and the two girls were inspected for injuries, the bruise covering the right side of Jasmine's torso more than enough evidence, but they still checked Artemis and found a few cuts over her back and chest. After everything was photographed Jasmine and Artemis were allowed to go home with their new family.

"Now, girls, you may be a bit surprised by what we're about to do, but I will explain everything when we get home, okay?" Mr. Malfoy told them. When they both nodded, and he offered his hand to Jasmine. She hesitated a moment before seeing Narcissa nod as she rested her hand on Lucius's shoulder. She nodded and took his hand, letting out a yelp as it felt like she was being pulled inside out, holding Artemis tighter. Suddenly they weren't in downtown London, but on the lawn of a beautiful mansion. There wasn't any other way to describe it. The vast home was made of what seemed to be solid marble, with gold colored bordering and stained glass windows. All this, however, was overridden by the fact that they had just… teleported?!

"Wh-what just happened?!" Jasmine yelped, but it was Artemis that answered.

"Magic!" she said with a grin, looking between the blonde man and her adoptive sister.

"That's right, Artemis. Now, come on inside. We'll explain everything once we get in, alright?" Lucius smiled at them both and Jasmine hesitated only a moment before they all went inside. Once again they were stunned by the home, not to mention the Albino Peacocks that roamed the grounds. The drawing room was cozy, the armchairs looking like they would be pleasantly comfortable, but Jasmine didn't dare sit in one. She knew she wasn't clean enough, and didn't want to make anything in the room dirty. She did, however, set Artemis down, who clung to her dress.

"Darling, you can sit. I won't yell at you and the cleaning is easy." Narcissa smiled. "Watch." She looked around a moment and saw Draco had just accidentally knocked a small plant over, the dirt getting ground into the carpet. Without a word, she pulled a long… stick? Out of her sleeve and flicked it. The entire scene, save for the small boy, reversed. The dirt was suddenly back in the pot, the pot back on the table, and the carpet back to its immaculate state. Jasmine was in a state of shock. Vaguely she remembered times that Artemis seemed to do impossible things, like making her bed, perfectly, without touching it. Even a few times when her wounds had healed far too quickly, or even her own wounds had healed near instantly.

"I… this isn't a dream?"

"No, it's not." Lucius walked toward her, slowly so he didn't scare her, and stood before her. "We are wizards and witches. There's a community of us. We don't intend to harm you, sweetie. You see, when we realized we wanted to adopt you, we looked into your history. If you were a Muggle, which is what we call non-magical folk, then it would have been harder to adopt you on the magical side, but it turns out you had magical heritage." The shocked look on Jasmine's face almost made him laugh. "It appears, my dear, that your father was a wizard by the name of Cygnus Black III." Narcissa smiled at her as she stood, looking a little excited.

"What does that mean for me?"

Lucius smiled. "Well, unfortunately, you only have a small amount of magic within you. In fact, you're what most call a Squib. They usually have only a single magical skill, or none at all. You see, your mother was a muggle, and it seemed she died shortly after you were born, as well as your father."

Jasmine's face fell. They had found her family, but they were dead. "So, I don't have any family?"

"Actually…" Lucius started, but Narcissa finished for him.

"Cygnus Black had three other daughters," she finished with a wide grin, and finally Jasmine understood.

"You're maiden name is Black?" she asked with a grin, getting a nod in response. Before the others in the room could blink, the two women embraced in a tearful hug. Artemis smiled, glad that her favorite person had found her family. Jasmine looked around at her family, her _blood_ family.

"That's why when we adopted you, we named you Jasmine Lilia Black."

Jasmine smiled as a sense of belonging enveloped her. Artemis looked around, wondering if she would ever feel like her sister did. They talked for many hours, explaining magic and everything, before finally Lucius turned to the toddler who sat playing with Draco.

"Artemis, there is a potion that I can use to find out who your parents are. Would you like to know?" Artemis shot up and nodded frantically.

"Yes, please!" Lucius smiled and offered to pick her up, which she accepted. The toddler clung to him as the entire family went into his office. He took a vial with a green liquid inside of it and dropped a single drop onto the parchment. "I need to prick your finger, I just need a tiny drop of blood." As he said this she held out her finger and they were all shocked when a drop beaded on her fingertip before dropping into the potion. The cut healed immediately and they watched as the green and red sunk into the parchment. Slowly Artemis's image, or what seemed to be her, appeared. The difference was that she had thin fur covering her face, her eyes were even more cat-like, and she had a small Mohawk-like mane of curly hair on top of her head. A line connected her up to her parents, and the images revealed sent all of them into shock.

"Bellatrix is her mother?!" Narcissa gasped, looking faint.

(A/N: who would have hated me if I left it here? Hahaha)

"And… and Fenrir is her father…" Lucius gulped.

"That's impossible! They hated each other!" she hissed back. She knew this was not something Bellatrix would have done willingly. "And more importantly, why does her portrait look like that? Artemis's I mean…" She let her anger turn to worry and the toddler found herself in the other adult's arms.

"Wait, who is Bellatrix?" Jasmine asked while her sister looked over the other child.

"She's… well she's my sister. Our sister. The oldest, actually. And she actually has a husband, Roldolphus," Narcissa answered, her tone showing she was distracted until she got to Artemis's right ring finger. "Ah ha!" she grinned and waved her hand over it, revealing a thick band of black metal, emeralds shining from around the Black family crest. "Merlin's beard, she named her the Heir to the Black family…" Realizing the ring also served as a wearable glamour, she carefully removed it after Artemis let her do so. Before their eyes, the toddler changed. Gone was the pale skin, so reminiscent of her mother, and long dark hair. In its place, Artemis was covered in a light coating of black fuzz, similar to the downy fur of a lion cub. Her face had thicker tuffs of fur at her cheekbones and her eyes were slits, similar to a lions. Her ears remained at the side of her head, but were slightly more pointed at the tips. Her hands and feet also still looked much the same, but the fur was thicker there and each finger and toe was tipped with a bone white claw. A tail flicked behind her, also black with a blue-black tip and her hair was indeed a small Mohawk of curly black hair. Narcissa set her down in wonder and watched as she started to try and catch her flicking tail.

"Merlin!" Lucius muttered, reaching behind him for his chair.

"I think we should look into what could have caused this…"

Artemis stopped and frowned and looked up at Narcissa, Lucius and Jasmine. "Do you still like me? Even if I look like this?"

Eyebrows shot up and they all were quick to gather her in a hug, which really turned into an awkward group hug as they reassured her that they loved her as she was. Draco quickly became jealous that he couldn't find a spot to join and they put him in the middle of them all with a few laughs.

"So, it I'm your sister, that makes Artemis my niece by blood?" Jasmine asked with a grin. They all nodded and she grinned and the two girls hugged each other as they realized they had family all along.

XxXxX

Three years later

Artemis ran past her aunt with her cousin, Draco, close behind her. Her ring was on a silver chain around her neck, and her fur was out. She hadn't changed much, only growing a bit, her fur a little thicker and her mane was a little longer. The most noticeable thing was her growing control of her magic and agility. Narcissa watched as she easily avoided Draco catching her by jumping up into a tree, her claws digging into the bark to allow her to climb up.

"Artie! That's no fair!" Draco huffed, crossing his arms. Artemis laughed and hung upside down on a branch, offering her hands and pulling him up. Any other mother would be worried, but Narcissa knew she wouldn't do anything that would hurt her cousin. Jasmine was beside the older witch, working with a furrowed brow with the injured bird before her. They had found out quickly that the dark skinned woman's talent was healing. She was brilliant for being a squib, and excelled in wandless healing. They often found her in the library with Artemis studying or looking through books. The bird before her was suffering from a broken wing, and they had found her under one of their trees. Jasmine had already preformed a diagnostic spell, and was working on healing the bones.

"Episkey!" she whispered, the bird let out a screech before it hopped up and chirped at her before flying off.

"Excellent, sister," Narcissa grinned, receiving a smile in return. "I think that should be all for today. Now I―" A breach of her wards warned her of an intruder and she quickly summoned the children to her, slipping Artemis's ring from around her neck and onto her finger, the glamour encasing her body once more. Moments later, a group of ministry officials burst through the gates, Arthur Weasley at the lead. Narcissa frowned and held her children closer, Jasmine instinctually sticking close to her sister.

"What is the meaning of this, Mr. Weasley?" she asked with a deep frown.

"An investigation. It would seem you have been in contact with Bellatrix Lastrange," he sneered at her, his thick head of red hair looking rather dull in the afternoon sun, though his pale freckled face had an odd shine to it. Artemis scrunched up her nose when she realized it was because he was covered in sweat, but recognized the name of her mother, the woman she had yet to ever meet, and frowned along with her aunt.

"Yes. She may be in prison, but she is still my sister. If it is against the law to contact her, its news to me and you better be investigating all the other people that owl their family." The kind and caring mother was pushed to back somewhat and in her place stood the regal and elegant matriarch of the Malfoy family. "Not to mention it's ministry policy that you give warning before barging into someone home. Surely someone of your standing would know such a thing." The taller Wizard frowned and shook his head.

"My superiors will overlook such a thing."

Suddenly Lucius strode through the gate with a tall dark skinned man in blue robes, his brown eyes roaming over the scene. Aurors all over the grounds, searching for god knows what, and Arthur arguing with a calm looking Narcissa. Lucius growled and walked quickly to his family, lifting his son into his arms as he turned to face the redhead.

"I'm afraid I must order you to leave my family alone, and leave my property," he spoke firmly, but calmly as he stood in what seemed to everyone to be a protective stance.

"I have every right to be here by order of―"

"The only order that should have been given was mine," came the booming voice of the other newcomer. Arthur gulped and turned around.

"K-Kingsley… I was just―"

"Breaking every rule in the book. You just started as an Auror, just finished your training. Now, give me one good reason I shouldn't kick your ass to the curb? What the bloody hell possessed you to think you could do this?! If it weren't for the fact that you have a substantially large family, I would kick your ass to the curb," he growled, gaining the other Aurors attentions, who stopped working. "And all of you! Don't think you won't be disciplined as well!" They all gulped and in the blink of an eye started scrambling out of the now rather damaged front yard. Narcissa growled and waved her wand, watching all the displaced and ruined grass and hedges repair themselves. Jasmine looked around for her familiar and relaxed when she saw her Chimera Peacock strutting toward her proudly. The offspring of a normal peacock and an albino one, she looked much like her pure white feathers and brilliant blue and green ones were separated by a solid line, save for a few spots where both colors seemed to mingle.

"Pulchram, thank god," she sighed in relief, smiling as he started pecking at her fingers and circling her, making sure she was alright. Once he was satisfied he did his rounds over the whole family, even bumping heads with Artemis before relaxing.

"Lucius, what was that all about?" Narcissa asked, lifting the young werecat into her arms, letting her take off her glamour ring and attach it back to her chain.

"Arthur has been looking for a reason to search our home for ages. Dumbledore put him up to it." Narcissa growled at the name of the so called "light's" leader. "Something about a prophecy. I don't know, but unlike normal prophecies, this one doesn't have any actual names on it. It's vague, and if what I heard was right, the subjects of the prophecy are the ones that will tip the scale. More powerful than Potter's."

"So, we guessed right? He will come back?"

He nodded, leading everyone into the house. "What have you been telling Bella?" Artemis tilted her head, curious to hear this part.

"I haven't told her about Art. She won't believe it without seeing her, you know how she is." He nodded. "I just said we had adopted two new family members. I haven't gotten much back. They don't let her have much time with anything sharp, apparently."

"Aunty?" Artemis asked softly, gaining Narcissa's attention. "Who is 'He'? The one that will come back?"

Narcissa hesitated a moment before sighing. "The Dark Lord, sweetie. He was around a few years ago, when you were about a year old, almost two."

"Was he a good man?"

"That depends on who you ask, sweetheart."

Artemis adopted a thoughtful look and nodded. "Okay. I'm going to go to the library, okay?" They nodded and let her down. Draco followed his cousin as she headed up the stairs, tail flicking behind her.

XxXxX

Three years later

Artemis sat high in a tree, three days after her eighth birthday. It was the beginning of November, her birthday having fallen on October 31st, and she had grown to stand at 4'7, slightly taller than her peers. Her mane remained a thick Mohawk of black and blue-black curls, though it now stretched down her neck. Her fur was thicker now, and she actually had whiskers growing from her chin and cheeks. Her tail hung behind her, flicking back and forth as she held a book in her clawed hands. Instead of wearing dresses and skirts like her aunt, she decided on trousers and a button up shirt, leaving the top two buttons open. Her green eyes focused on the words in front of her.

 _Not much is known of born werewolves, as most of the worry is of those bitten. It is believed that unlike a child being bitten, a child born with the curse may have better control, and may not even feel the need to shift until they're older (speculated to be around thirteen to sixteen). Though it can only be assumed that a werewolf would bare another werewolf, it is believed by some that if a werewolf mates with a human, the resulting child will have an inner beast that reflects a bit of both parents, or simply reflects what resides inside themselves._

"Well, that's a bit obvious…" Artemis grumbled, but realized she was making progress. She knew other children that had been fathered by werewolves, even if they were given the curse, looked normal. Hopefully she was closer to finding out why she looked as she did. She continued reading until she reached a section about mating. "Mating? They really call it that? Oh… I suppose that's what _we_ call it, then…"

 _It is commonly known that the most sacred thing to a were-creature of any kind is its mate. This is the only thing that can stop them on the full moon, and can calm them when in human form. While they also value their extended family and pack, they value their Mate and pups above anything else. It is nearly impossible for a were-creature to lay with another after finding their mate. Only a combination of the Imperius curse and an exceptionally strong Confundus charm can override this, but the act causes an additional curse to be placed on both the were-creature and the offspring._

 _This is it!_ Artemis grinned and sat up straighter.

 _While normally a were-creature will look just like any human, the curse placed on the parent were-creature will cause them to take on characteristics of their beast. Fur may cover their jaw, cheeks, and forehead, as well as much of their torso and arms. The offspring will look much the same, and in some cases may even have a tail or ears like their beast. Because of this, without a glamour they can never avoid the persecution of humans._

The book snapped closed and Artemis rolled out of the tree, landing twenty feet below without a sound and running into the house. "Aunty?" she called, seeing her come down the stairs.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"I found something." Understanding shone on Narcissa's face and she followed her niece down the stairs and into the drawing room. Artemis showed her the passage and they poured over it before it dawned on them.

"Does Fenrir have a mate?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know. But we will find out in time. I don't know if it would be fair to tell one without the other. I want your mother's side of this first."

"I agree." Artemis frowned and looked back at the book, one of her fangs poking out of her bottom lip.

XxXxX

Three years later-July

Draco was searching the house for his cousin, his now shorter blonde hair slicked back like his father's and his attire casual, consisting of simple trousers and a button up, though they were tailored to him of course. Their school letters had just come in and he huffed as he looked for the black fur or tail. Suddenly it dawned on him that she may be either outside with Aunt Jasmine, or in her favorite tree. He slapped his hand over his forehead and shook his head, heading outside and immediately spotting the dark skinned woman reading one of her sister's books with Pulchrum lying beside her.

"Aunt Jay, where's Arty?" Draco called. Jasmine looked up and chuckled.

"Where she always is, of course," she told him as he joined her, pointing up at the tail flicking above them. Artemis grinned down at her cousin and jumped down, landing before him and straightening up. She was now 4'11, her mane of hair stretching down between her shoulder blades and beginning to fan out around her neck. The new curls were thin, similar to a lion barely getting its mane, and the tuffs of fur on her cheeks were even thicker now. Even though she was only eleven, soon to be twelve, she was well built, reflecting her inner beast with lean but powerful muscle. Draco had seen her leap straight into the first branch of the tree, nearly fifteen feet high, without breaking a sweat. She tilted her head and he noticed her fangs were longer and her ears were a bit rounded.

"What's up, Drake?" she asked with a grin, her tail flicking behind her and her button up, silver in color, ruffling a little in the wind.

"We got our letters! Come on!" Jasmine grinned when she saw her niece and nephew run back into the house. She shook her head and ran a hand over her familiar's feathers lovingly. The two eleven year olds burst into the drawing room, savoring the joy of receiving their first Hogwarts letter before they sat down and carefully opened it. Artemis poured over the page with a grin plastered on her face.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confred. Of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Artemis read over the entire thing before her eyes fell on a PS.

 _Your mother has spoken to the Headmaster and you have been given a note for your school robes, allowing you access to the men's uniform. Have a good day._

Artemis relaxed and read over all the supplies, remembering that she had Draco would both be supplied custom wands by a master wand maker. Draco peaked over her shoulder and chuckled.

"I suppose they do believe mum to be your mother. We need to remember that when at school."

"Indeed we do. We should get use to calling each other brother and sister." Draco grinned at this and they both turned when Narcissa and Lucius came in.

"I suspect you got your letters?"

"Yes, we did," Draco grinned.

"Then we should head to Diagon Alley and get your things. Come along," Lucius chuckled and they all headed toward the fireplace and Artemis slipped her ring from her chain and onto her ring finger, feeling the glamour take hold. The strange thing about this glamour was that it felt real to her, instead of just feeling real to everyone else. Her hair now fell down to the middle of her back, the curls falling in thick black ringlets. Her fangs remained, but her pupils were rounded and her black fur was replaced by smooth tanned skin. She straightened her shirt, buttoning it up the rest of the way until only two buttons were undone instead of five. Her shoes went on and Draco stepped up first, taking a handful of green powder from the basin beside the fireplace. Throwing it in he yelled "Diagon Alley!" Before stepping in and vanishing. Jasmine, who had just joined them, felt her eyebrows shoot up. She hadn't actually done this often, but every time they did, she was amazed all over again. One by one they filed through, until it was Narcissa and Jasmine, who went together. The instant their feet touched down at the Leaky Cauldron, they all lost their carefree demeanor and became the purebloods and half-blood they were. Narcissa and Lucius both looked regal, faces void of almost all emotion, while Draco and Artemis stood straight, hands clasped behind their backs while Jasmine mimicked her sister as best she could.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy! Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you, Tom. We're just picking up the supplies for our children," Lucius replied smoothly as they headed into the alley behind the bar. Whipping his wand from his walking stick, he tapped the correct brick and Artemis grinned as the bricks moved themselves into a large archway. They moved as a unit and Lucius pulled Draco's letter from his robes while Artemis handed hers to Narcissa. "Alright, let's get your robes first, then we can get your supplies." The two children nodded with big grins.

"Maybe we should split up. Lucius, you go with Draco to get his robes first and I'll take Jasmine and Artemis to get her books, as well as Draco's. Then we can get their wands and you can get their other supplies while Art get's fitted," Narcissa said with a smile. Lucius nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. Come on, Draco. Let your sister enjoy her books," he chuckled and Draco followed the man into the shop nearby while Artemis followed her aunts into Flourish and Blotts. "Alright, Art, we must get all your school books first, then you can choose two book for fun reading, okay?" Artemis grinned and nodded, feeling a strange scent tickling her nose that she hadn't encountered before. It was a good scent, sakura and vanilla, and something that was likely all the owner of such a scent. She was reaching for a copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them when her hand was brushed by a pale hand reaching for the same copy. Surprised, Artemis looks down at the slightly shorter girl with bushy chestnut hair and hazel eyes.

"Sorry, did you want that book?" she asked with a smile.

"Y-yes. Sorry, you can have it," she said with a blush.

"Nonsense, there are plenty. Here," she reached up and plucked two of the thick books down, handing one to the other girl. "I've never seen you around here before. I'm Artemis Black," she grinned and offered her hand, which was taken by the other girl rather quickly.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she smiled back. Artemis tilted her head a little.

"Granger… that doesn't sound like a magical name. Are you muggleborn?" Her question caused the bushy haired girl to blush.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Suddenly a fire seemed to burn within her and the werecat put up her hands in surrender.

"No, not at all. I have no problem with it. My aunt and I were both in an orphanage until I was three, so I thought I was, too, until I learned my heritage." Hermione's eyebrows shot up a little and she relaxed.

"Okay good. I was warned that there was a chance some would give me a hard time."

"I won't lie to you, that's true. But I won't," Artemis reassured with a smile.

"Artemis, what's taking you so― Oh!" Narcissa exclaimed as she came around the bookcase. "Who's this?"

"Mum, this is Hermione Granger." Something seemed to dawn on her. "Say, are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Oh, yes!" she beamed.

"Fantastic! Anyway, this is my mum," Artemis grinned as she introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Black," Hermione smiled, offering her hand.

"Malfoy, actually. It's nice to meet you, too, Hermione. Where are your parents?" Hermione looked around before pointing out the man and woman walking toward them. Narcissa seemed to pick up that they were muggles quickly, but a pleading look from Artemis led her to simply smile and greet them kindly. Hermione noticed.

"Does she…?"

"The Malfoy line is very purest, but the black line isn't. Mom knows I like you so she's letting it go."

Hermione relaxed and smiled. "Thank you."

"Of course. And if anyone, no matter what house, gives you crap for your blood status, tell me. I'll beat 'em up," Artemis grinned and flexed playfully, causing a laugh to erupt from the muggleborn's throat.

XxXxX

Draco and Lucius met up with the other two later to pick up their wands. The man, whose name was Jericho, was rather tall, nearly reaching seven feet, and stooped slightly. He had long, straight black hair despite his obvious age and clouded over eyes, indicating that he was blind. He grinned at the sight of them. "Ah, young Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Black. Your wands were finished just this morning. Come, come!" He waved them over with a thin hand and both children stepped up.

"First we have Mr. Malfoy's wand. Ten inches, Hawthorn wood. When presented with your blood, two of my creatures offered your core. Entwined together are a unicorn hair, dragon heartstring, and your blood seals them together. Only you will ever be able to use this wand, even if you are disarmed." He presented a sleek black wand with a dragon carved to look like it wrapped around it. Draco took it and red sparks flew from it. Jericho handed him a forearm holster, which he took gratefully and let Artemis step up.

"For you, Ms. Black, we have thirteen inches, Blackthorn wood. When I presented your blood, I got a response from four of my creatures. Your wand is an intertwining of a Phoenix feather from two of my Phoenixes, unicorn hair, and dragon heartstring, held together with your blood. Just as with your cousin, this wand will only preform for you, and is the wand of a warrior, much like your mother's wand." The wand was a light brown, but the handle and carved lion that seemed to climb the wand were darker, showing the outer bark of the blackthorn wood. It occurred to her that he seemed to know what she was.

"How…?"

"Those without eyes can often see far better than those with them," he smiled. "Fear not, I will not reveal you. Now, here is your holster." She took it and her aunt paid for the wands before they left the shop. Draco quickly spotted the Magical Managerie and ran inside. Lucius chuckled and they headed inside. Draco had spotted a midsized black owl with small silver spots over his feathers.

"Father, may I have him?" he asked softly, grinning. Lucius chuckled and nodded while Artemis was drawn to a small black cat that she quickly realized was actually a panther cub. Jasmine tilted her head and followed her, Narcissa calling out that she could pick out her familiar. Artemis tilted her head and looked at the small cub, watching it uncurl from the back of the cage and stalk forward, tilting it's head back.

"That's strange. He hasn't left the back of the cage since we got him. It would seem he has picked you, young one," came a soft voice from the desk behind the two women. Artemis smiled and looked at the elderly store owner.

"Then who am I to deny him. Mum," she called, gaining the woman's attention. "I found my familiar."

They both brought forth their picks, watching as they were magically bound to their new owners. Draco had named his owl, a barn owl, Onyx. Artemis named her now purring Panther Noctis, remembering that it meant Night in Latin. With all their things gathered and bought, they headed home.

XxXxXxX

Alright, so that's the end of this chapter!

Imouto: Thank you for your review and your vote! I'm glad you like it so far and I hope this chapter lived up to the standard of the first chapter.

Argi12: Your vote wins, yo

Guest1: I was so tempted, but I do have a plan for her!

Vileniaveladorn: yes, yes he is. No Dumbles this time but next time. And I so sorry but no Fleur, but I has plan for her.

InVitaEtAmare: So glad you like it! Bet the mom's identity threw you for a loop.

Vixenu: Fleur was tempting, but I have a plan for her now. And I hate to say it but I'm too lazy to make a third main OC xD But I am making Fleur more like she was in the book once she shows up. I'm glad I made your day/night!

Fleurmione: Now, my dear, you know why Tonks was out XD

Lawless: Hopefully you like my plan for Fleur, and don't hate Luna lol

Alright new vote. What house should Hermione end up in? Happy Easter, yall!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so sorry it's taken a little bit, I'm really just trying to reclaim who I am, plus now I'm doing my own spell checking. Longer explanation will be at the bottom.

I don't own Harry Potter! Just Artemis. There are some bits in there from the book/movie, and a bunch of shit I made up. Things will deviate from the books and movies more from here on out, with some similarities.

XxXxXxX

Artemis stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was getting ready to get on the train with her Aunt and Uncle, and wanted to dress to impress her future peers. Taking after her uncle and cousin in dress style, she stood dressed in black trouser pants, a black shirt that had silver threaded into it, letting it appear silver from the right angle, and a black vest. Her black dress shoes shined brilliantly in the light after a thorough shining from the young werecat. Her tail flicked behind her anxiously before she took a deep breath. She was nervous about being in a new environment, but was also really excited. Hermione said she was going to Hogwarts, which meant she would be in her year. Maybe she would see her in the train.

Her excitement renewed, she grabbed her luggage, smiling when Noctis, his bright yellow eyes following her movements the whole time, jumped up and followed her. Artemis stopped momentarily, checking her holster. It was actually an amazing work of magic. Her want was about as long as her forearm, so a normal holster would have been impractical. Instead, it was only large enough to show the handle. The holster itself was a thick strap of leather that fit over her wrist, without stopping or hurting her movement. The handle of her want was secured with a thin stipe of leather that snapped down, and the inside utilized an undetectable extension charm, leaving her wand to comfortably fit within her holster. It really just looked like a rather thick bracelet from the top, and Artemis loved it. She checked that it was easy to whip her wand out before nodding in satisfaction and grabbing her trunk, feeling her familiar jump on top of it, climb up, and jump onto her head, settling within her now glamour-charmed hair (think Akamaru and Kiba from Naruto). Draco saw her as they both reached the stairs and chuckled. He was dressed much like she was, only his shit was black and he wore a coat rather than a vest. They made their way down the stairs together and smiled at Narcissa when they met her in the massive foyer, Jasmine standing beside her and smiling at her niece and nephew with pride.

The taller woman smiled and shook her head, noticing neither children were wearing a tie. With a shake of her head she conjured an all-black neck tie, magically tying it around Draco's collar before straightening it. Looking at Artemis, she almost conjured the same style before remembering the werecat had a firm stand on what she liked since she was seven.

" _I like bow ties! Bow ties are cool!"_

Smiling, the Malfoy Matriarch summoned a silver and black bow tie and fit it around Artemis's neck, admitting silently that the girl did look rather smart with it. Noctis purred from his perch looking down at the tie while his tail flicked around. Onyx hooted from his cage, rustling his feathers a moment before settling.

"Perfect. Now, you both have everything?" They nodded. "Your books?" Another set of nods. "Wands?" The grinned and proudly pulled their sleeves up, showing off their holsters. "Alright, good. Anna?" she called, a small elf in a silver and black uniform appeared before them, her large green eyes a few shades duller than Artemis's eyes.

"Mistress called for Anna?" her high voice squeaked out.

"Yes, can you apparate us to platform 9 ¾?" Narcissa spoke firmly, but not unkindly.

"Of course, Anna will take the mistress and young masters to the platform." She turned and first took Draco and Artemis's hands, popping them over to the busy platform. Both preteens staggered slightly as the elf popped away immediately and returned moments later with Narcissa. The nauseous feeling that came with apparition passed just as the small elf returned again with their trunks, Onyx, and their other luggage. "Will the Missus or Masters be needing anything else?"

"No, Anna, thank you," Narcissa responded kindly, watching as the small creature popped out of existence. "Alright, let's get you on the train," she smiled at the two now slightly nervous children. All around them were families saying goodbye and helping their kids onto the bright scarlet engine. Though Artemis hid it well, she was amazed by the train and the shine it held, the sheer mass of it, and overall the structure of the building around her. With the help of Narcissa, they found a compartment rather quickly and she levitated their things into the racks above them.

"Alright, here's some money for you both," she passed them each a small bag. "There's thirty Galleons, twenty Sickles, and twenty Knuts. Buy some food from the cart, and anything else you end up needing. And you both better write me every week, at least, okay?" Artemis and Draco both grinned, despite the blush on their cheeks.

"Of course, mum," Draco smiled, hugging his mother tightly.

"You know I will. Thank you," Artemis hugged her next, hearing a commotion just as she pulled away. They all looked back onto the platform, immediately recognizing the Weasley family. Percy, a Prefect this year by the looks of it, was sporting new robes and an owl and turned his nose up at the sight of them, marching straight onto the train and into the front cabins. Artemis furrowed her brow when she saw a black haired boy come in behind them. His hair was rather messy, and his muggle clothes were rather baggy on him, looking like it belonged to a boy much larger than him. "Wonder who that is…" Artemis tilted her head.

"I don't know, but I saw him when I was getting my robes. He didn't seem to know much about our world, so I bet he's muggle born." Draco was careful to keep the sneer out of his voice, as he had been told about the girl Artemis had met while buying her books. For her part, the werecat just hummed and they turned to say their last goodbyes to Narcissa and settled down. It was about ten minutes before the train began to take off that Artemis spotted a familiar head of bushy brown hair. In her excitement, she jumped up, causing Noctis to dig his claws in momentarily to stay on his witch's head.

"Hermione!" she called, sticking her head out of the door. The muggleborn whipped around, searching for the source of her name before grinning at the werecat.

"Artemis!" she jogged over, not hesitating in wrapping the taller girl in a hug. Artemis laughed and spun the girl around before setting her down.

"It's great to see you again. Are you excited about our first year?" Green-yellow eyes shined with glee and Hermione nodded frantically.

"Yes, of course! I've read all about Hogwarts and the textbooks are so fascinating." Artemis felt something within her warm as her new friend gushed about the school.

"Do you have a compartment?"

"Oh," Hermione blushed a little, pointing to her trunk. "No, actually, not yet."

"Then come join mine, and meet my c-" Artemis started, but caught herself. Draco was supposed to be her brother, not her cousin. "Brother." Then, just like the gentleman that she was raised to be, Artemis reached down and easily lifted the heavy trunk that Hermione had previously been struggling with, leaving a gaping girl in her wake. After setting it in the above rack, Artemis stuck her head back out of the door, Noctis hissing at her for the fast movement, and grinned at the shocked girl. "Hey, don't stand out there, come in and relax." Hermione blushed again and hurried to join her friend. Draco stood up at the sight of her and smiled, subtly taking in the muggle jeans, sneakers, and t-shirt. His eyes flicked to Artemis, noting her pleading look, and smiled.

"Draco, this is Hermione. We met in the bookstore. Hermione, this is my brother, Draco." Hermione smiled while Draco offered his hand.

"Nice to finally meet the new friend Artemis has been raving about." the mentioned werecat blushed a little and Hermione laughed.

"It's great to meet you, too, Draco. I hope she's only been saying good things," Hermione giggled. _Please don't tell her about the scent thing…_ the taller girl silently prayed.

"Oh, most definitely. She's mostly excited that you seem to like magical creatures as much as she does." He grinned before pointing to his owl. "Oh, this is my owl, Onyx, and that up there is Artemis' panther cub, Noctis." He grinned as he pointed to his sister's head, where Noctis was relaxing silently, his tail curling in his master's hair. Hermione seemed to just realize he was there and instantly began to gush over the small cub. To both pureblood's surprise, he actually let her love on him. They finally sat down, relaxing and idly talking as the train rolled along through the countryside. It was just before the trolley came through that a nervous looking boy, looking rather round, knocked on their compartment.

"Uhm… h-hi. Have any of you s-seen my toad, Trevor? He's run off again."

"No, sorry, we haven't seen him, but we could help you look if you want?" Artemis offered as a gangly red-headed boy came up beside him.

"Oi, don't trust them, Neville. They're Malfoys," he sneered, glaring at the two siblings. It took him a second to recognize Hermione, who was obviously muggleborn. "Bloody hell, you two brought her along to pick on her or something?" he growled. Artemis growled, ready to defend herself and her brother, when Hermione stood up.

"Actually, I'm here by myself, because they invited me out of kindness, when you told me I couldn't share with you. And for your information, her name is Black, not Malfoy." Artemis stood up behind her.

"I suggest you bugger off, Weasley."

"How the hell do you know I'm a Weasley?!" he growled back.

"Because you're just as annoying as your father. Now get out before you get yourself in trouble," Draco ground out now, standing beside his sister. The boy huffed and stormed away, and Neville sighed.

"Sorry about that, guys…" he mumbled before scurrying off. Artemis sighed and sat back down beside Hermione.

"That was rather rude…" the muggleborn frowned, running her fingers through Noctis's fur, who was now lying between the two witches.

"We should warn you now, most pureblood families hold disdain against muggleborns. Even some who say they don't, like the Weasley's, still will subtly try to make your life hell. Art and I will be sure to keep the Slytherin's off you. No one is any less magical just because of blood," Artemis' heart soared a little at hearing her brother make this promise. It meant he really had accepted Hermione into their circle, and that meant the world to her.

When the trolley came around, they each bought a bit of food and Artemis got a chocolate frog for each of them. Once they ate, they all changed into their robes and Hermione fell asleep on the werecat with Noctis sleeping on her chest. Malfoy chuckled at the sight and woke them when they train came into the station, grinning. "We're here!" He laughed as they scrambled to get up. Artemis set Noctis in his carrier.

"You're not allowed in the sorting ceremony, but make sure to get me the bed next to the window." He purred at her and curled up. They then rushed out to meet the rest of the first years.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" came a loud cry, and the trio looked over, only to gasp. The man there was… well, enormous. His hands were the size of trash can lids, his shoes looked big enough to house baby dolphins, and that was just the beginning. The man was simply too big to be, towering over all the students present, and honestly making even the taller of the first year's feel ant-like. The trio came up into the back and heard the same boy from the platform say "Hiya, Hagrid!"

Draco grinned at the sight of his two best friends. "Greg, Vince!" he called, the two large boys turning with grins.

"Draco, hey!" Artemis chuckled. The two boys, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, weren't the brightest of the lot, but they were loyal to the fault and had rather good hearts. "I heard Harry Potter is going to be in our year. Pretty exciting, right?"

Draco shrugged. "Might be, depends. If his fake went to his head he could be a real arse, but maybe he's a good guy."

"You think he buys that rubbish that all Slytherins are bad?" Greg asked with a frown. It was well known that all of their fathers were accused death eaters, so it held to their reputation.

"There's no telling," Artemis muttered, feeling a now nervous Hermione step closer to her as they all walked toward a multitude of boats.

"Three ter' a boat!" Hagrid called out in his booming voice before taking a boat as his own. Hermione got in with Artemis and a somewhat angry looking girl. Before she could give Hermione a rude look, Artemis sent her a glare that spoke of retaliation, and quickly silenced her. Draco got in the boat beside them with Crabb and Goyle and soon everyone was pouring into them. With a tap of his pink umbrella, Hagrid set the boats in motion and they moved silently through the still water, the boats almost causing no ripples. The moment the castle came into sight it was obvious, everyone gasping in delight. Artemis was just as mesmerized by the sight at Hermione, both girls grinning.

" _Bloody_ hell!" they heard from one of the more forward boats. The rest of the ride was filled with mutters and sounds of awe. Once they made it to the shore, all the students filed into the castle and up a set of stairs, Draco, Artemis, Hermione, Vincent and Gregory staying together. At the top of the stairs stood a tall and rather intimidating woman in emerald robes and a pointed hat. Her lips were pursed and despite the wrinkles around her eyes and lips, she looked rather young.

"Here's the firs' years, Professor," Hagrid boomed.

"Thank you, Hagrid. Go ahead and join the rest of the staff," she stated with a small nod before turning to the group of students. "Good evening, and welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall. In a few moments you will walk through these doors," she motioned to the huge doors behind her. "And be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you're here your house is like your family. Triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking will lose your points. The house with the most points at the end of the year wins the house cup. If you have any problems or concerns during the year, refer to your head of house. Now, I will go be sure that they're ready for you. Behave yours-"

"Trevor!" Neville shouted out, rushing forward to grab a large toad at the feet of the intimidating woman, who stepped back in shock. Neville looked up at her and muttered an apology before stepping back with his pet. McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Anyway, please behave. I will be back shortly." As she stepped away, the black haired boy they had been curious about turned his head, his messy bangs falling away from his forehead to reveal a lightning shaped scar.

"So it's true then, what they were saying on the train," Draco called out, and Artemis rolled her eyes. As always, her brother was being a bit too much "pureblood-like", and coming off as ridiculous. She loved him, and knew he was about to safe the poor kid from becoming friends with a boy that would likely become a bit of an arse, but she could already tell it would go badly. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. This is Crabb," he nodded to Vince. "And Goyle. And I'm Malfoy." He held out his hand with a smile. "Draco Malfoy." Weasley snorted and rolled his eyes. Draco frowned let his hand fall. "Think my name's funny, do you? I'm not the one that made a joke about a muggleborn on the train."

Artemis growled at the memory and looked to Hermione, who had a clearly worried look on her face. "You'll find Potter, that not all wizarding families are good. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." _And there's that foot going into his mouth,_ Artemis groaned mentally, slapping her hand to her face. Potter frowned, looking between the two.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." Draco frowned but stepped away as McGonagall came back. She looked around before standing impossibly straighter. "They're ready for you now. Follow me." Obediently, they followed behind her as she pushed the doors open. Candles floated everywhere over the four long, colored tables. At the back of the room was a fifth long table which housed the staff. The ceiling seemed to almost not be there, showing the clear, star riddled night sky.

"It's bewitched to look like the night sky," Hermione informed Artemis and Draco, who nodded in awe. "I read it in Hogwarts: A History."

"It's amazing," Artemis answered. Finally they made it to the front where a stool sat, an old hat atop it.

"When I call your name," McGonagall called, holding a long parchment. "You'll come up, I'll place the sorting hat upon your head, and you'll be sorted into your house." With that said, the sorting began. It was only ten names in when Artemis heard her's.

"Black, Artemis!" The curly haired girl stepped forward, head held high, and sat down. The hat came over her eyes and a voice suddenly filled her head. "Ah, finally, I get the daughter of the notorious Bellatrix Black. You certainly have her mind, she was quite brilliant, I almost placed her in Ravenclaw, but you're also so very brave… Loyal, but above all you're exceptionally cunning. You will do great things, young one, but where to put you… hmm… It's a toss up… Ravenclaw or Slytherin…" _Slytherin…_ she plead mentally, knowing without a doubt that her brother would be there, and she wanted to be with him, keep him safe, be where she felt she belonged. "Slytherin, you say… you're quite right. Your cunning, intelligence, loyalty and bravery intertwined, but I do believe you belong in SLYTHERIN!" The hat called out to the rest of the room. Artemis grinned and slid off the stool, joining her table as her robes changed from black to her house colors. She watched from her new seat as Vincent joined her, followed by Gregory. Hermione seemed to become more and more nervous until her name was called.

"Granger, Hermione!" The girl squeaked a little and walked up, whispering to herself. The hat deliberated a moment before calling out a loud "RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table cheered her on, welcoming her with open arms and with a small amount of sadness Artemis watched her friend walk across the room to join the blue and bronze table. Despite her sadness, however small, she was proud that Hermione was so openly welcomed into her house.

"Malfoy, Draco!" The blonde haired boy strutted forward, the hat barely touching his head before it gave a shout of "Slytherin!" He grinned and sat beside his sister and friends. By the end of the ceremony, Gryffindor had gained 15 students, nine girls and six boys, which included Potter, Ron Weasley, and Neville. Ravenclaw gained another seven girls and three boys, Hufflepuff gained ten girls and nine boys, and Slytherin had four more girls, including Pansy, who had been the girl in the boat with the werecat, and three boys along with Draco, Crabb, and Goyle.

The headmaster stood up, his white beard and hair shining in the candle light. "I would like to say a few words before we tuck into our feast. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, would like me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is strictly forbidden to all those who do not wish to die a most painful death. Also, the Forbidden Forest is named such for a reason. Now, without further ado, let the feast begin!" Like magic (duh), food filled the plates and everyone happily dug in. They all chatted freely, and though Artemis ate politely, rather than scarfing down anything in reach (like a certain redhead that seemed to for once be too busy to glare at them), she still finished off four plates of food. She joked around with her fellow Slytherins, and looked around at each of the teachers. By the end of the feast, their prefects lead them down to the dungeons and into their dormitory. Looking back at the group, the large boy whispered "Pureblood" to one of the walls and walked through, the students following after him.

"Girls dormitories are on the right, the boys on the left. As you all don't have many, you'll each have your own room. You can find your name on the door. All your things should be there. Lights out is at midnight." With that he took off, heading up the stairs with the boys following him, Draco waving to Artemis. The girls then followed their prefect, each branching off once they found their room. With a grin of delight, Artemis found hers was the highest one and she slipped in, being nearly tackled by an excited Noctis, who proceeded to rub his face over hers and lick any surface he could find.

"Down, boy," Artemis laughed. "I miss you, too!" When the cub finally calmed down, padding further into the room, the werecat took a look around. The room was decorated in green and silver banners, serpent images all around. The window showed the black lake, all sorts of fish swimming about. With a yawn, she realized how exhausted she was, and quickly went to shower, dress, and finally slipped into her bed. The dark wood, she noticed as sleep consumed her, had snake patterns. The last thing she felt before falling asleep was her familiar snuggling against her.

XxXxXxX

Okay, so for those who aren't reading Howling, I mentioned I was having a hard time. My then fiancée, it turned out, was simply not who I thought she was. I ended it, and now will be putting a lot more effort into not only my writing, but into reclaiming who I am. For example, I grew out my hair mostly because she didn't like my hair short, and now I'm seriously considering cutting it again. I miss my spikes. Anyway, all mistakes are mine, and I have changed some things, so... yeah... Thank you to all those who messaged me willing to hear me rant, all your advice was helpful and I was thankful for it

InVitaEtAmare: I'm glad I keep giving you surprises, while still keeping you interested. And I hope you're happy to know I stuck with your advice, haha :)

Edsherrancamogie: glad you like it :)

Cailey0703: I believe you are right she really should have been there all along, haha. Oh, look at that... there she is! (you were the winning vote, btw...) and yeah I'm not going crazy... I don't think...

Guest: oh, yeah, I really honestly love Luna's character. She's going to add an interesting factor to the story, and I think with Artemis being so serious later on, and Hermione being a bit part of the brains (not that Luna won't be), that Luna will add a bit of fun into their lives.

Kage and Imouto: I'm glad it's not dulled, hun. Your wish was granted, aaaaaand you're right, she probably will end all bullying. Don't be surprised if Artemis gets in on ending it, either ;) And thank you!

Darkstar2222: indeed, I think that was unanimous. And of course, Artemis is awesome, so she needs an awesome familiar!

Okay, so... yeah. Hope you enjoyed! Shadow, away! -rides a black stallion into the sunset-


	4. Chapter 4

Omg, guys, double update!

Okay, so this is chapter four. For those who don't know, I updated this a couple weeks ago, and for some reason It said it hadn't been updated since april, but showed there were three chapters, and also didn't send out alerts to you guys. So… uhm… go read that chapter if you haven't already.

I don't own Harry Potter, or the characters. Lisa is actually a canon character! I only own Artemis. And Jasmine… and Noctis… but that's all…

XxXxXxX

The next morning they groggily made their way down into the common room. Artemis had pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, the ringlets still falling down her back, her robes in perfect condition with her pants pressed, as well as her shirt. Of course, there was enough loose hair that Noctis was rested comfortably on her head again, batting at her face with large paws. She chuckled and scratched behind his ear to calm him, which worked. Her wand holster was on her wrist and she fiddled with it a moment before straightening. Her glamour ring was firmly in place and she grinned when she saw her brother standing by the couch with his best friends. "Drake!" she called, waving as she headed his way. He grinned at her and they hugged. He had his hair slicked back as usual while his tie was a little loose. Artemis shook her head and reached out, fixing it.

"Mother would have a cow if she saw that." He paled and nodded.

"You're right. I forgot to fix it before coming down. Do you think we'll have any classes with the Ravenclaws?" Draco asked, earning a confused look from Crabbe and Goyle before they remembered that Hermione was in that house.

"I don't know, but it looks like we're about to find out," Artemis answered, jerking her chin to the entrance, where Professor Snape had just walked in holding everyone's time tables. Draco smiled a little at his godfather, who returned it with a nod.

"Once I've handed out your timetable, head to the great hall for breakfast," the dark man drawled. He began with the seventh years, and went down. Finally Artemis and Draco had theirs and looked them over. Joy leapt through her heart for some reason as she saw she shared every other class with the Ravenclaws, and only two with Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs. Transfiguration, potions, history of magic, defence against the dark arts, and herbology were with Ravenclaws. Charms with Hufflepuffs, and Astronomy with Gryffindors. She grinned at Draco, who chuckled as he followed her to the great hall. When she got in, she instantly spotted Hermione, and started sneaking up on her friend. She made a shushing motion to the girls around the bushy haired girl, who kept their attention on their friend, and giggled when Artemis tickled the muggleborn's sides.

"Artemis!" she yelped, glaring at the grinning lion, though the glare broke then the black panther jumped down into her lap, purring and rubbing up against her chin, causing the girl to giggle a little.

"Well, hello to you, too, dear Hermione. I was wondering if maybe you would like to sit next to little ol' me in class?" Artemis gave her a hopeful grin, fangs and all, and the girls sitting with Hermione were stuck between giggling and shocked. A Pureblood, scratch that, a _Black_ was asking a muggleborn to sit beside them in class. They had a familiarity between them that also shocked the surrounding people. It escaped all notice besides Artemis's that Dumbledore wa weirdly interested in their interaction. Something about the man creeped her out.

"I would love to, as long as you haven't made new friends to sit beside instead?" Hermione answered, looking at the table not far from hers. Artemis looked at the table to find a few interested older witches and wizards, but dismissed it.

"You're my best friend, darlin. I'm not gonna sit beside someone else if I can sit beside you." Hermione blushed and smiled.

"I would love to sit beside you, Art." She was answered with a beaming grin, watching Noctis climb the other witch's robes and jumped back up onto her head to lay there.

"Awesome! I'll meet you after breakfast and walk with you?" Getting a nod, the lion waved and jogged over to her table, oblivious to the glare from a certain redhead, who had paused in stuffing his face. Shortly after she sat down, owls came pouring in, two rather proud looking owls, one a black and white eagle owl, the other a silvery grey barn owl, landed in front of Artemis and Draco.

"Looks like mom and dad sent their greetings," the young boy chuckled. They opened the letters, pouring over their own, then the other's, before opening the care packages. Within Artemis's box she found some ink that changed colors as she wrote, a new book on mythical creatures, some of her favorite sweets, and a box that had Hermione's name in it, along with a note. She chuckled, reading the note for her on top of the box.

 _Darling, I didn't think Hermione's parents had the money to get her many personalized things. Within the box are a few things I've gathered the might like from what you've said about her. Feel free to present it to her after you look through your box. Love you, little lion._

Artemis's heart swelled at her mother's thoughtfulness and she stood, box in hand, and Noctis clinging to her head as she walked back over to the Ravenclaw table. This time Hermione saw her and raised an eyebrow, noticing the box she held.

"My mother sent this to me, so I could give it to you. She figured you would want a few things to make getting use to magic a little easier. I suspect my aunt Jay helped her." Hermione blushed and took it, standing up to kiss Artemis's cheek.

"Tell your mom I said thank you? I think I'll open this in my room later on." She smiled again and headed for her common room while Artemis grinned and went to her own table. Draco was eating again and their boxes were gone. "Snape vanished them to our rooms for us," her brother explained and she nodded, finishing her food and giving pieces of bacon and meat to a still cranky Noctis. After that, Artemis met up with Hermione and they walked to class.

Class went like this for several weeks, with Artemis reminding Draco to not put his foot too far in his mouth whenever he talked to others. Hermione was thriving in class, her and Artemis rather tied for first in their class. It turned out that within the box for the muggleborn was a holster like Art's, a few books on her favorite subjects, and a self-sharpening and refilling quill. The girl was thrilled, and even more so when Artemis found out her birthday was the 19th of September. The Slytherin presented her with a necklace that held the Ravenclaw house crest, the eagle on it even tending to hop around the chain on it's own. What shocked her even more that while her own parents sent her gifts, she received some from Lucius and Narcissa as well.

Artemis's birthday was fast approaching, her first one away from home in years, and she watched as teachers put up black and orange decorations, her house mates singing happy birthday to her at random. It was odd, but she couldn't be happier. The day seemed rather interesting and normal, even… until, of course, her last class came and Hermione was missing. She was immediately on alert. As soon as she entered the great hall, instead of going to her table she went to the Ravenclaws. The fact that her friend wasn't there, either, made her even more tense. She spotted a small brunette girl with blue eyes and jogged over to her. She had been sitting with Hermione since the first day.

"Hey, Lisa, right?" she panted out, starting to panic. Hermione never missed class, and now she wasn't at dinner.

"Uh, yeah. Artemis, right?"

"Yes. Have you seen Hermione? She missed class." A frown pulled at the girl's face.

"She's in the bathroom. Some redheaded Gryffindor made a comment about her being a nightmare. Said that's why she doesn't have any friends. It… she's been crying." Rage consumed Artemis's body, her blood boiling. "She's in the bathroom in the dungeons. I think she may have been looking for you, but you get to class pretty quick."

"Thank you," she grit out and Noctis nearly fell off the lion's head as she bolted out the doors. She was pissed at Weasley, as he was the only redheaded Gryffindor that had the gall to say such things, but was far more worried about her friend. She must have broken some record as she raced down several flights of stairs to reach her goal, her sensitive hearing picking up Hermione's heartbreaking sobs from a flight above her. It only took her another ten minutes to reach her destination and she walked into the bathroom, taking a deep breath.

"'Mione?" she whispered, knocking on the stall the girl was hiding in. She heard some sniffling and a blowing nose before the door was opened. Rage was overcome with worry at the sight of the red, puffy eyes, blotchy cheeks, and quivering lips. "Oh, merlin…" Artemis mumbled as she pulled the distraught girl into her arms. Hermione let out a fresh wave of sobs and clutched her friend's robes. Artemis rocked her slightly, rubbing her back and petting her head while Noctis waited until he had room to offer his own form of comfort. It took some time, Artemis whispering that she had her and wouldn't let anything hurt her, and the panther cub later slinking down to rub against her, but Hermione relaxed and calmed down. Of course, just as they smiled at each other and were reassured that everything was okay, Artemis heard it.

The thud of heavy, clumsy feet.

The sound of something being dragged.

"Art…"

"Shh!" she gasped as the smell hit her. A troll.

 _How the bloody hell did a troll get in the castle?!_

"Stay down, and stay quiet. If he doesn't hear us, he won't come," Artemis whispered, keeping Hermione behind her as she tried to close the door as quietly as possible. Unfortunately, Noctis decided that now was a good time to play with a mouse that suddenly appeared. She shot off, catching it but causing it to squeak and do a mouse version of a scream. Horrified, Artemis heard the troll pause before heading their way.

"Shit! Noctis!" she yell-whispered, and he came over, the now dead mouse firmly in his grasp. She grabbed the proud cub and held him close, trying to keep him silent as she watched a fully grown mountain troll walk into the too late she realized the end of her robe was sticking out of the stall and yanked it into the stall with her.

Which, it seemed, was her final mistake.

The troll spotted it and roared, swinging his club wildly. Artemis yelped and shielded Hermione and Noctis as the stalls broke under the force.

"Go, take Noctis and crawl out of the way. Try to stay safe. I'll hold him off until the staff can find us." Hermione nodded and Artemis ducked under another swing, whipping her wand out of its holster. "Oi! Over here, you wanker!" The troll looked at her and she yelled out "FLIPENDO!" knocking the troll back a few paces, though not nearly what would have happened to a human. She grit her teeth, ducking under his attacks as she sent stinging charms, jinxes, and everything she could think of. Finally, she remembered the charm they had learned today in charms.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" she yelled, the club slipping out of the trolls hands. Without it, the troll simply charged her, managing to knock her to the side. Artemis let the club drop, hitting the back of the creature's ankle, causing him to stumble. She cast a tripping jinx, watching the troll fall flat on it's face while she thought quickly. How would she knock this thing out.

"Oh, bloody hell, of course!" she grunted as the troll got up, charging her again. Pointing her wand at the club, she sent it flying into the trolls stomach, making it roar in pain. "Oh, bad aim." she tried again, hitting him square in the face. It crumbled to the ground as several teachers came rushing. Artemis leaned back against the wall, dust caked on her face, a few splinters sticking from her arms and face from the stalls breaking. It seemed that she finally regained her senses and ran over to Hermione, who was huddled under a sink.

"You okay?" she demanded.

"Am I okay?!" she fumed. "You just took on a troll! A fully grown troll! You could have died! He almost got you like four times!"

"What in god's name were the two of you thinking?!" came a stern voice from behind them. Artemis stood, her adrenaline wearing off as she started to shake.

"Well, we were in here when the troll came in. We couldn't just run, I had to fight."

McGonagall fumed. "The headmaster told everyone to go to their dormitories. What are you two doing down here? That's what I want to know."

"We've been here since the start of dinner. I came to check on my friend. It must have been long before the announcement. I wasn't going to bolt and leave Hermione on her own, no matter how capable she is," Artemis replied evenly, holstering her wand. Despite the front she was putting up, she was in a lot of pain, her right side bruised badly from being thrown.

"You've been down here the whole time?" she asked, sceptical.

"Professor, she did state that. I, myself, saw young Ms. Black leave at the beginning of the feast, Ms. Granger didn't even arrive. I think the fact that they survived a fully grown mountain troll, and managed to knock it out on top of it, is quite the feat. Did both of you fight the troll?"

"Y-" Artemis started, wanting to give her friend some of the credit, but Hermione cut her off.

"Actually, she told me to hide. She didn't want me hurt, especially if something happened to her. She was trying to hold it off until you got here."

"Oh, well done, Artemis!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed. "Fifty points to Slytherin for bravery and skill!"

"And I believe points should go to Ms. Granger," Snape drawled, shocking the rest of the staff. "Ten points for dumb luck. The two of you may go to your houses." He took another look at Artemis. "Actually, come to the hospital wing. We need to get you both looked at for injuries."

They nodded, Noctis staying in Hermione's arms as Artemis trudged over to the door, only making it a few more feet before she passed out, blood dripping down her arms and side.

XxXxXxX

-runs from angry mob- Don't kill me don't kill me don't kill me!

Being a Scrub: It's all good, she's in the past now and I can move on now. And yes, I shall rise out of the ashes and become someone better like the amazing magical Phoenix I am! Lol, hope you liked this one! Cheers, bro!

Imouto: I know, I know, Art didn't punch Ron, but she was a bit side tracked. Later, maybe. He's gonna sport a black eye all the way to the hospital wing ;)

Okay, so… how should I move on with the stone? Lol Thoughts, things you liked, and all that are good to hear :) Sk8rgrl out!


	5. Chapter 5

Another shorter chapter, but again, this is a bridge, and gives me time to get to the big stuff coming up. I hope you all enjoy :)

I don't own Harry Potter, I bow down to JK as we all do :D

XxXxXxX

Artemis groaned, making a mental check of her body. Normally it took you a moment to remember what happened to bring you to where you were, but Artemis instantly remembered what happened. The troll, Hermione, everything. Her body ached a bit, she could feel bandages on her chest, arm, and hand, and wondered what injuries she actually had. Seconds after her assessment, Hermione's sakura and vanilla scent filled her lungs and she opened her eyes, finding a bushy head of hair on the bed beside her, soft snores filling the otherwise empty hospital wing. Artemis smiled softly and reached up to run her fingers through the chestnut curls, simultaneously relieved her ring was still in place and amused that Hermione leaned into her hand.

"Hermione…" she whispered. She got only a hum in return and a nuzzle to her thigh. "'Mione…"

"Trying to sleep…" she mumbled back, earning a chuckle from Artemis. It seemed that sound was what made Hermione realize Artemis was awake, as her head shot up. "Artie!" she gasped, lunging forward and wrapping her arms around the werecat.

"Hey, you… how long was I out?" Artemis muttered, wrapping her arms around the other girl. Hermione was silent a moment before pulling back and slapping the Slytherin in her good arm.

"Three days! Don't you ever go all noble on me again!" Hermione growled, slapping the werecat another three times.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you be hurt. You're my best friend," Artemis replied in a serious tone. The other girl seemed to relax and sighed, leaning forward to kiss the lion's forehead.

"Thank you. I need to get Madam Pomfrey so she can check on you." With that, Hermione jumped up and ran to the other side of the room, knocking on the door of an office. It suddenly dawned on the pureblooded witch that it was late, probably midnight, and it explained the silence within the vast castle. Moments later the pump mediwitch was racing over, though she did look a bit groggy. Artemis tried to smile off her pain, but Madam Pomfrey was having none of it. A simple diagnostic spell told the woman that while Artemis's ribs were healed completely, but the deep cuts along her arm and side were still healing, if only slowly.

"I found traces of the troll's blood in your wounds. It's causing your cuts to heal slowly. Your ribs had to heal on their own, but did so rather quickly. I'm just waiting for them to heal up a bit more, than you're free to return to your classes." Artemis nodded, but noticed Hermione was a bit twitchy, like something had happened, something other than the troll. Once the mediwitch left, the werecat gained her friend's attention.

"What happened, Hermione?" Hermione tilted her head and opened her mouth to answer, but Artemis shook her head. "Not the troll. Something happened before that. Was Weasley or Potter involved?" Hermione blanched and bit her lip. Artemis set her hand on the muggle born's and squeezed her hand. "You know you can trust me. I won't get you into trouble."

"I know… it's just… you'll never believe me." Artemis raised a single eyebrow in a "try me" type of look. "Don't look at me like that… I… I barely believe it." She took a deep breath. "There's a three headed dog on the third floor corridor guarding a trapdoor. It almost took off our heads. Those idiots could have gotten me killed! Or… or worse…"

"Expelled?" Artemis mumbled, feeling her anger growing with each passing second. She would have to talk to these boys, and figure out what the hell they were thinking. Her hand found Hermione's as she made the first promise she would make to the girl, and one she knew she would keep.

"I wouldn't let that happen. I promise, you're here to stay, and I'm going to protect you while you're here. No matter what." Artemis's tone was firm, and Hermione couldn't help but smile, and believe her.

XxXxXxX

Oh, dear... the boys are in trouble... alright, I'm out!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, another short chapter. I'm so so so sorry. My family kicked me out of the house, so I'm between homes. Still looking for work. Uhm... yeah. So, updates will be spotty, simply because I'll have to be either with my friend or at the library to post. So, be patient with me, and any well wishes are appriciated.

Warnings: Futa, femslash, poly relationships, lots of gayness, and future lemons.

I don't own HP, that honor belongs to our dear JK Rowling, and therefore I'm a poor ass bitch.

XxXxXxX

It took two days, but finally Artemis was healed enough to be sent back to class. Hermione had been bringing her classwork, as well as Draco, allowing the werecat to keep up with her work. Since classes were over by the time her friend had been released, the Ravenclaw walked with Artemis to dinner. The two chatted casually until Artemis noticed Harry Potter walking toward them alone. Grabbing her friend, the lion ducked into a nearby corridor and waited silently.

"Art, what-"

"Shh…" Artemis watched intently, quietly, for a moment before her hand shot out and she grabbed the arm of The Boy Who Lived, yanking him into the corridor with them.

"What the-" Harry froze at the sight of a clearly irate Artemis. "Uh… hi?"

"Hello, Potter. Listen… I need you to do me a huge favor."

Now Harry and Hermione both were confused. "A favor?"

"Yes. Next time you decide to put my best friend in danger, maybe let me tag along. Lord knows it'll stack the odds in your favor." Harry hesitated before nodding. "What, did you think I was going to punch you?"

"W-well… I haven't heard anything good about Slytherins. Or your family in particular." The wizard gave an apologetic smile and Artemis chuckled, backing away slightly and smiling at Hermione. "Hell, Ron told me Slytherins and most purebloods didn't like Muggleborns."

Hermione raised an eyebrow while Artemis snorted. "Unfortunately, that is partially true. Some families hold onto old beliefs, however, I was adopted from a muggle orphanage, as was my aunt. At the time they believed us to both be either muggles or muggleborn. Imagine their surprise to find that we were both directly related to them." Hermione knew this story, but it still made her smile. Her friend had come a long way already, and they were only a few months into the school year. "Anyway, do you two want to come and sit with me and my brother?" Harry paled slightly and Artemis was quick to reassure him. "Draco has a bad habit of putting his foot in his mouth when he's excited. He doesn't mean any harm. Ron's father caused our family a bit of trouble a while ago, and it's still a sore spot. He can come, too, just… he needs to not be a prat."

Harry scratched his neck as he thought, pushing his glasses back up his nose. Hermione, of course, didn't need to think about it. "I'm all for it, Art. What about you, Harry?" The two girls looked at the boy hopefully and he sighed, smiling as he nodded.

"Sounds like fun. Why not?"

While Artemis wasn't too thrilled that Ron may be joining them, she was curious as to what exactly happened on the third floor. They walked together to the Great Hall, Hermione instictually sticking close to Artemis, until Ron saw them and stormed over.

"Harry, what the bloody hell are you doing with this…" he sneered at the girls, Artemis in particular, "Snake…"

"Relax, cousin," Artemis frowned. "I'm not here to cause trouble. I simply invited Harry, Hermione, and even you, to sit with my brother and I."

"We're Gryffindors. We don't sit with Slytherins."

Hermione sniffed, crossing her arms. "I'm a Ravenclaw, actually. And so far Artemis has shown me an amazing amount of kindness." The bushy haired girl growled out, as best a human could, and stepped in front of the surprised werecat protectively. "You may have a grudge against her and the rest of her house, but leave me and mine out of it!" With that, she turned on her heel, grabbing a grinning Artemis on the way and marched over to the Slytherin table. Artemis let her friend sit down first before dropping down beside her, greeted by the shocked faces of Draco, Vincent, and Gregory.

"Guys, this is my badass friend, Hermione. 'Mione, this is my brother, Draco, and our friends Vince and Greg." The boys broke out of their stupor and waved.

"That was amazing. You left him bloody speechless!" the Malfoy heir gushed. "Can you be my best friend?"

"Sorry, but the position of annoying talking animal has already been filled," Artemis grinned, causing a few laughs, and even more when a small black blur crashed into the lion's side, knocking her from her seat. Artemis laughed lightly when she felt Noctis purring and rubbing his face against hers. "Oh, hey, buddy. I missed you," she cooed, petting him and holding him as she stood, sitting back next to her friend and smiling as her familiar relaxed against her, a purring and content blob.

"He's been frantic since you were in the hospital wing. They wouldn't let him in," Draco commented with a chuckle.

"He must have missed me," the taller girl concluded, chuckling when she received a lick to her chin from a rough tongue in reply. Hermione scratched behind the cub's ear and it earned her a purr, the panther looking at her a moment before moving to her lap.

"Don't look now," Vince started, "but it looks like Potter is on his way over…" The group, honestly, were puzzled as they turned to see the scarred boy making his way over, a clearly angry Ron storming to his seat with the Gryffindors. Once in front of the curious group, Harry became nervous. He hadn't really ventured outside his small group of friends, and wasn't sure if Artemis's offer still stood.

"May I join you?" he asked timidly. Draco grinned and scooted over, patting the seat beside him. "Go ahead. We won't bite," the blonde boy grinned, causing Harry to laugh before taking his seat. They all began talking, not saying anything of consequence until Draco noticed how quiet Harry had become.

"What's on your mind, mate?" Harry jumped a little in response before rubbing his neck. "Nothing, just lost in thought." Artemis raised an eyebrow, sceptical, but as everyone else seemed to take it (besides Hermione), she decided to let it go. She would deal with it later.

It would seem the fact that the students had decided to sit together wasn't lost on the room, as people whispered of not just a Ravenclaw, but a _Muggleborn_ Ravenclaw, but also The Boy Who Lived, a Gryffindor, sitting with a group of Slytherins... Even a few teachers were excited, not use to the inter-house cooperation. Severus Snape, in fact, even gave a small smile at the sight. Well, his lip twitched, which was close enough. One person, however, did not look pleased. Not at _all_...

Albus Dumbledore looked on with a deep frown marring his face. He watched the group playfully banter, joke, and even saw a mild food fight. He glared at the back of Artemis Black's head, hating her for ruining his plan. He had been so close to having Harry Potter completely on his side already, hating the Slytherins, even. Draco himself had put him off. Yet there he was, all because the dark haired girl had offered a seat. He huffed and looked down at his plate, certain he would come up with a plan soon. Soon, one began to form and he smirked into his goblet, dismissing his concerns for now.

XxXxXxX

Okay this was mostly to transition into more fun stuff. Uhm... probably full of errors, so this will be a bit bad I'm sure, Wordpad doesn't have spellcheck so yeah.

What's Dumbledore up to? I fear for our poor Artie. Anyway, commets and reviews and love keep me going! Sk8rgrl, out! -flies away on my unicorn-


	7. Chapter 7

I know, I know, I've been gone ages! Life has been hell, but things are settling down. I literally typed all of this at work, and wanted to give you guys a good long chapter. This wraps up the year, but only because I needed to show some of the relationship development between the group of main characters and some character development. Hopefully after this, updates will come faster. I will likely be working on another story update as soon as this is up.

So. Chapter seven! I don't own Harry potter, that honor goes to our queen and savior, J.K. Rowling. I just enjoy the sandbox

Warning: Prick Ron, G!P Artie, femslash, future polyam relationship(s?)

XxXxX

As the months progressed, so did the friendship building between the golden boy, Hermione and the group of Slytherins. It was right around Christmas when Harry ran up to Artemis and Hermione as they were heading to the library, out of breath and looking behind him. Ron wasn't far behind, growling weakly at Harry about them not being trustworthy.

"Oh shove it, Ron, they're smarter than both of us put together," Harry huffed, turning to an amused duo, Noctis glaring at the redhead from his perch on Artemis' head. "Artie, Hermione, I…" He looked back at Ron. "We… need your help. Have you ever heard of Nicholas Flamel?"

Hermione has heard the name but couldn't quite place it. Artemis however furrowed her brow. "He's a famous alchemist, and the only known creator of the sorcerers stone." Her words seems to spark a light of knowledge within Hermione's eyes, though the boys seems still rather confused.

"The what?" Ron asked, frowning. It seemed he had momentarily forgotten his grudge, as the red in his face and ears began to ebb away.

"Basically with it you can make the elixir of life and become immortal. Why do you ask?" Artemis looked between the two boys and they bit their lips before being dragged into another corridor. This seems to be a habit now, the lion silently mused. Outwardly she subconsciously placed herself slightly between Hermione and the boys. She could smell Ron's contempt for her friend and though Harry was their friend, he had a nasty habit of getting himself, and his friends, into trouble.

"Harry, seriously, what the bloody hell is going on?" Artemis frowned. Harry looked at Hermione and sighed.

"Remember the trapdoor you said you saw under that dog?"

"Of course I bloody remember, we almost died!" the Ravenclaw huffed, angry at the mere thought.

"I think that's what the dog is guarding, the stone." The young lion seemed proud of deducing this and Artemis couldn't help thinking he may be right. Ignoring the protests of Ron, he explained what happened when he was with Hagrid, and the news article that came only a handful of weeks after. Artemis and Hermione both admitted his logic was sound, there was only one problem.

"Why should we be concerned?" Artemis pondered, leaning back against the wall. She was now sure the boys weren't up to any funny business, so didn't feel the need to outright protect Hermione. For now.

"The night the troll got in, Snape left the Great Hall in a hurry. The next morning he was limping. He must be after the stone!"

Artemis bristled at the mention of the potions master. Not because she thought him guilty, but because it wasn't his style. He simply wasn't interested in immortal life, he barely wanted the one he had now. "Potter…."

"Don't 'Potter' me, Artie. You can't deny that it's strange."

Artemis sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, her ring shimmering in the dim light. Hermione's hand on her forearm made her relax and she turned back to Harry. "It is strange. I don't think Snape is the one that's after it, but it is odd that he was limping. What do you intend to do with this information, Harry?"

Ron finally seemed to lose it and growled. "Not anything you should know about! You know too much already!" He grabbed Harry's arm and tugged him. "Come on, Harry, let's go to dinner. These two don't need to know all this!"

Harry frowned and tugged his arm from the redhead's grip. "Ron, what is your problem?! They've not done anything to us, and for merlin's sake you're the only one that seems to not be okay with them. So what if Artemis is a Slytherin, so what if she's a Black?!"

"Her mother is-"

"What? Bellatrix Lastrange? So what? Your parents don't dictate who you become, just what your past is." Harry's voice was nearly a growl and Artemis was touched that he would defend her, but decided it best that the boys didn't get into a physical fight, so a hand on Harry's shoulder stopped his angry venting.

"Come on, Harry. We will talk more about it at the table. I'm sure Draco will have some input as well." With a defeated nod, the Golden Boy followed the Snake and Raven through the halls, Ron fuming behind them.

XxXxX

It was the next morning, as Artemis walked into the Great Hall, that she noticed a distinctive lack of rubies inside the Gryffindor hourglass and she glanced at the table of Lions to see Harry and Ron looking thoroughly ashamed. She tuned into the conversations and heard a lot of accusations to Harry about sabotaging their house because of his Slytherin friends. She sighed and remembered he had planned to go see Hagrid, but she had hoped he would do it during daylight hours. Seems McGonagall caught him and Weasley sneaking back in the castle. She sighed as she fell into her seat beside Hermione, piling her plate with eggs and toast. Noctis slipped down to the seat between Artemis and Hermione, receiving a piece of meat from each.

"You know," Draco frowned, looking over at Harry, "I honestly feel like in a different reality, I would have been the one to turn them in."

Hermione snorted into her goblet and shook her head. "Yeah, and I would have been a Gryffindor."

Greg tilted his head and shrugged. "You're brave enough for it, and fiery enough, but who knows, you could have been Slytherin, too."

"A mudblood in Slytherin, that'll be the day," the bookworm shook her head, and though the insult held no malice toward herself, Artemis still shook her head.

"Blood status doesn't dictate anything. Besides, you're the best in our year."

"You and I both know you're first in class, Artie."

"Actually," drawled a familiar voice from behind them, causing them to turn to see Snape. "You and Ms. Black are tied for first in class, while Mr. Malfoy is second. I wanted to congratulate you both. Now, as Potter seems to stay out of trouble when you two are around him, do me a favor, and keep a better eye on him. He's got a particular proclivity for getting into trouble, I find. He may not be in my house, but it doesn't mean I want to hear McGonagall in a huff about it."

Artemis snorted and nodded, Hermione laughing a little in mostly surprise at hearing the potion master make a joke, however monotone his voice had been for it. With a swish of his cloak, Snape headed back to the head table and they shook their heads, smiling before heading to class.

XxXxXxX

Winter came and went, Harry telling his group of Slytherin/Ravenclaw friends about the dragon, but only if they swore to secrecy. Winter break offered some relaxation, and as the second semester came, Artemis was shocked to find that the end of the year was fast approaching. It was the day of their last exam, Artemis, Hermione, Harry and Ron (who reluctantly joined their small friend group if only to keep Harry's friendship) walking down the hill to the lake, that Harry spotted Hagrid and gasped.

"Of course!"

"What?" Ron frowned.

"Isn't it strange that the thing Hagrid has always wanted is a dragon, and some stranger turns up and just happens to have one? Why didn't I see it before?!" Harry huffed before bolting toward the groundkeeper's hut, the three confused friends chasing after him. By the end of harry's frantic questioning they had their answer. This stranger wasn't a stranger, and Hagrid had fallen into a trap. A desperate attempt to speak to Dumbledore failed and Harry looked resolute.

"We go tonight. We have to."

"We don't know anything is happening…" Artemis started, but a sharp look from Harry shut her up quickly. "Fine, but if you're dragging yourself and others into danger, I'm going with you. That was our deal, Harry."

"No way we'll trust you, Slytherin sc-" A wand to his nose stopped him dead and he gulped as Hermione growled.

"I dare you to finish that sentence, Weasley."

Ron wisely gulped and nodded. It was agreed. They would go tonight.

XxXxX

Artemis padded silently through the halls, having agreed to meet Hermione by her common room then meet the boys in the third floor corridor. She spotted her friend and pressed her finger to her lips before tugging her into a secret hallway, magically hidden. Hermione didn't question her, only following her and trying to make her footsteps as silent as her friend's. In what seemed like no time at all, they were outside the door and Harry and Ron emerged from under an invisibility cloak. Of course Harry had one of those.

"Alright. Harry, you have your flute?" Artemis asked nearly silently, receiving a nod. "Start playing it the second Hermione unlocks the door, understood?"

"Who put you in charge?" Ron growled.

"I did," Harry barked, shutting the boy up. Hermione stepped forward and muttered the correct spell and Harry immediately began a simple tune.

"Stay behind me, you three," Artemis commanded, opening the door to find the dog dozing off. Three heads filled with sharp teeth and midnight black fur, it looked like a three headed pit bull and Artemis almost cooed, but resisted. Once Fluffy was asleep, the lion pushed his massive paw off the trapdoor with the help of Ron, opening it and helping Hermione drop down, followed by Ron, then Harry, who continued playing until he the last minute. Before Fluffy had time to wake up, Artemis dropped down and landed on a Devil's Snare plant. She groaned, but began to relax. Ron was struggling as the plant entangled him and Harry soon followed.

"Stop it, both of you. This is Devil's Snare. If you struggle it only kills you faster!" Hermione plead, which seemed to only freak the boys out further. Artemis sighed and closed her eyes, relaxing. Within seconds, she and Hermione dropped down below them and the boys yelled for them.

"Artemis! Hermione!"

The girls looked at each other and sighed. "Just relax!" Artemis called up to them.

"Trust us!" Hermione followed.

Harry was the next to drop and Ron started freaking out and struggling more. Artemis sighed and looked at her best friend.

"He's not going to relax. Hermione, do you have any ideas?"

She paced slightly. "There's a rhyme we learned in Herbology… oh…. Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare… it's deadly fun… But will sulk in the sun! That's it!" A wave of her wand had Ron dropping down and after Artemis smacked him upside the head they continued on. The room was filled with flying keys and Ron immediately went to the next door, muttering Alohamora a few times before huffing.

"There must be a thousand keys up there…" Hermione sighed, her eyes searching intently.

"We're looking for a big old fashioned one, probably rusted like the handle," Ron supplied, and Artemis nodded her agreement.

"There!" Harry yelled. He looked from it to the broom floating in the middle of the room. "I… it's too easy…"

"Oh, go on, Harry. You're the youngest seeker in a hundred years, if anyone can get the key it's you."

As it turns out, Harry was right and it was not nearly the cakewalk Ron thought it was as the keys quickly went on the attack. Harry caught the key, and flew in a couple circles to be sure they had time to unlock the door before flying through it, Artemis slamming it closed to avoid the key barrash. They turned to find the sight of a knocked out Troll on the ground.

"Snape's already been here," Harry muttered, moving with the others to the next door, which revealed a giant chessboard. Artemis sighed. While she was pretty good at Chess, she knew Ron was nearly a master.

"Ron, looks like it's your turn to kick some arse. We'll follow your lead. We have to win to get through, that much is obvious, and you're the best at this game." Though Ron was shocked at her admittance, he nodded grimly and took the lead, looking over the chess pieces thoughtfully.

"Harry, take the Queenside Bishop spot, Hermione, the Kingside Rook, and Artemis take the Kingside Knight. I'll take the Queenside Knight." Artemis and Ron mounted the stone horses while the Rook and Bishop moved from their squares.

"Now what?" Hermione whispered.

"Well, they move first, and then…" Ron left a dramatic pause and Artemis resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "We play."

As if on cue, a pawn moved and the game began. They were down to the king and their four pieces, Ron frantically looking between all the squares in hope that he wouldn't injure any of them when Artemis saw an opening.

"Ron…" she frowned, and he looked at her, then the board.

"Wait…" Harry frowned, doing the same.

"Do it, Ronald," Artemis nodded, looking forward.

"Do what?!" Hermione gasped.

"She's sacrificing herself," Ron frowned.

"N-no, there's got to be another way!" Hermione whimpered, glaring at Ron as he flicked his eyes between them.

"It's the only way to save the stone. Do it, Ron!" she growled and he nodded, commanding her piece. Like expected, the Queen took her out, but her sword sliced through the back of her calf and she was flung from the stone horse, crashing into the floor. Just as she went to get up and move from the board, a hunk of stone hit her in the side of the head, knocking her down again. Before she passed out she heard Harry yell for Hermione not to move, and everything went black.

XxXxXxX

"-o, what I want to know is how four underage wizards ended up fighting through a hoard of magical trials without your knowledge. How is it that not only my daughter, but three other students, managed to become so severely injured under your watch, Headmaster," a cold voice drawled as Artemis began to come to. A hand filled each of hers, one colder than the other, and she groaned as she squeezed them both, slowly blinking her eyes open.

"Artie!" Hermione sighed in relief, bandages on her neck and shoulder. How did she get hurt? The Slytherin mused, but smiled at her friend before being scooped into a hug by Narcissa.

"Artemis, I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Mom… too… tight…" the lion gasped, being released instantly while Madam Pomfrey quickly came to assess how she was feeling. She looked over to see her father and the Headmaster arguing quietly just outside the hall and she turned to Hermione.

"The stone…?"

"Harry got it, and Dumbledore took it. You were right, it wasn't Snape, it was Quirrel."

"Are the boys okay?"

"Ron took a nasty tumble after you did, but not as bad. He's already bandaged up. Harry… well…" she nodded behind Artemis and she turned to see him in the bed beside her, a pile of gifts at his bedside, as well as a few potions, though he was out cold.

"He will be alright, dear. His body is exhausted from the amount of magic he used, and he has some bruises and scrapes, but don't you worry. He just needed rest," the mediwitch assured her and she nodded. Thickheaded as he was, Harry was becoming a best friend of hers.

"What's dad arguing with Dumbledore about?" Artemis asked weakly, already feeling exhausted. The last thing she registered before falling back to sleep was Hermione smiling softly at her and her father heading her way before sleep took over again.

XxXxX

Term was ending and Harry and Artemis were both released the day before the end of term feast. Their group of friends had to sit in their own houses this time around and Draco and Artemis were just as excited as the rest of their house about their clear win of the House Cup. Slytherin colors decorated the hall and Dumbledore stood, silencing the hall.

"Another year, gone, and the House Cup need awarding. The points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with 312 points." A small round of applause for the red and gold house. "In third place, Hufflepuff with 352 points." Another round, slightly louder. "In second place, Ravenclaw house, with 426 points!" The Slytherins applauded loudly for their friend's house. "And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin house!" The whole of the school, now that they had a new perspective of the house of serpents, applauded, while Slytherin house laughed and cheered.

"Yes, well done, Slytherin, well done!" Dumbledore smiled that kind of smile that gave you dread. "However! Recent events need to be taken into consideration, and I have a few last-minute points to award." Artemis frowned, wondering what this was about. "To Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen these many years, 50 points." Their house cheered and Artemis agreed that Ron deserved those points, clapping for the redhead. "To Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, i award Gryffindor house 60 points." It seemed he was done and as he went to finish, Professor McGonagall stood.

"I do believe there are more points to award, Albus." He seemed annoyed but nodded. "To Ms. Hermione Granger, for the ability to stay calm and a cool use of intellect when her friends were in grave parell, 50 points will be awarded to Ravenclaw house." Ravenclaw hooted and clapped the girl on the back. Artemis wondered silently if she would get points, but soon realized she hadn't done much to earn points. "And to Ms. Artemis Black," she sat straighter, shocked. "For not only protecting her friends at the cost of herself, but bravery and being the start of interhouse relations, I award Slytherin house 50 points!" An outroar of congratulation and back slapping met her words and Dumbledore nodded.

"I do believe this changes our tally. And so, in fourth place is Hufflepuff with 352 points. In Third place is Gryffindor with 422 points, in second is Ravenclaw with 476 points, and in first once more is Slytherin house, with 522 points!" The cheers filled the hall and to Dumbledore's utter shock, the other three houses congratulated Slytherin on their victory, even playfully throwing statements around that next year it would be theirs.

Minerva had never been prouder of the student body, and all because two first year girls became friends.

XxXxXxX

Okay! Had to change up a bit of things, skipped over less important stuff, basically I'm trying to get to the chapters that will be more important, and hold more juicy plotline. This is really just more of a buildup to things.

So what do you think of Harry being Artie's friend? How the houses interact?

What will happen neeeeeext?

Lucius about to kick some ass too, yall.

Sk8rgrl out! *peace signs*


	8. Chapter 8

I return! With more amazingness and happiness and guys I haven't seen my girlfriend in two weeks and I get to see her today omg. Much happy. Such excitement.

I don't own Harry potter, that honor goes to our queen and savior, J.K. Rowling. I just enjoy the sandbox

Warning: Prick Ron, G!P Artie, femslash, future polyam relationship(s?)

XxXxX

Artemis and Draco jumped off the train right into the arms of Narcissa, grins on all three faces. Only a couple feet away Hermione was wrapped in a hug from her parents and chatting excitedly.

"Mom," Draco said with a frown. "Someone let it slip that Aunt Bella was Art's mom, not you. The whole school knows." Narcissa's eyes clouded with anger and she gave a firm nod. Artemis and Draco knew that meant mama bear was activated and someone was going down. Hermione ran over and grinned at the werecat.

"Artie, would you like to come visit sometime over the summer?" She looked so hopeful and the werecat looked at her aunt, pleading silently and causing Narcissa to smile with a shake of her head.

"Of course she can, Ms. Granger. Just owl us and we'll work out the details." Artemis and Hermione both whooped and hugged each other.

"You better owl me, Artemis Black!" Hermione playfully poked the girls chest, her stern look breaking into a grin when Artemis laughed and nodded, hugging the other girl again.

"Of course I will. Expect my owl in a couple days."

XxXxX

It was two weeks into break and Artemis was sitting back up in her favorite tree, Noctis a branch above her. Artemis wondered silently if the cub would age as she did, as he was nearly a year and still could lay on her head. It was a tight fit now, but he was still rather small. Artemis herself was wearing trousers and a white button up, the top several buttons open to show the thicker fur on her chest. Her ears, previously pointed and at the sides of her head seemed to be getting rounder, a tuft of fur at the end now. Jasmine walked up and knocked on the trunk of the tree, laughing when Artemis yelped, nearly falling out of the tree and her book tumbling to the ground as she hung by her claws from the branch.

"Auntie Jay! That was mean," she growled playfully while Noctis chuffed out a cat version of a laugh.

"I'm so sorry, Art, but you have a letter," Jasmine chuckled, laughing harder when the werecat instantly dropped down, catching her familiar easily before accepting the letter.

"Thank you!" she grinned, jumping up to kiss her aunt's cheek before running inside. The second her door closed she carefully opened the envelope and smiled at the familiar writing.

 _Artie,_

 _How's your break going? It's so strange coming back to the Muggle world after a year at Hogwarts. I'm almost scared to say home doesn't feel the same as before. I itch to practice my magic once more, but I missed my parents terribly. Is Draco still thinking about trying out for the Quidditch? Are you? You would make quite the beater! I may actually start watching :)_

 _Do you still want to come visit? My parents are planning a dinner for you, I hope you like steak._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Hermione_

 _P.S. Have you heard from Harry? I've sent him a few letters and haven't gotten anything back. I'm quite worried._

Artemis frowned as she read the last part, realizing she hadn't heard from the scarred boy either. This of course left her to muse over the strange scar on his head. When she heard from other wizards that his scar was shaped like a lightning bolt, for some reason she pictured a little zig-zag, like a child's lightning shape. Instead it started at his hairline and looked like real lightning, fanning out to the middle of his forehead. Shaking her head from the thoughts, she quickly wrote down a response and then moved to write Harry another letter. Testing a theory, she called for one of her favorite elves.

"Dobby!" she needn't wait but a moment before the little elf popped before her.

"Master called for Dobby?" The little elf before her was one of the younger ones, scrawny by even elf standards, and she knelt down in front of him, seeing his pillow case uniform with a frown.

"Dobby, I need you to do me a favor."

His ears perked up and he nodded.

"First I need you to go take this galleon and get yourself a uniform like your elders, black and silver. I'm sorry we haven't done this for you before, it's sad to say I didn't realize you still had this uniform." He squeaked and took the large coin in his small hands. "Now I need you to tell me the truth. Have you been intercepting Harry's letters?" Her voice took a firm tone and his ears drooped.

"Dobby heard Master Malfoy speaking of a plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts… Harry Potter mustn't be in danger."

"Dobby, there is no plot. I am simply keeping something safe for uncle. The book is of no harm. Where are his letters?" Dobby trembled as he pulled the thick stack from his robe and Artemis sighed, taking them. "I will not punish you, little elf. However, I am giving you an order." He looked down and nodded. "You will not intercept letters. I know you thought he wouldn't want to go back if he didn't get them, but Harry is thickheaded. He would go back simply to yell at us. I also need you to report back to me the state in which he lives. He's far too skinny for a boy his age. If needed, bring him some food from our kitchen." Dobby nodded, looking back up.

"Harry Potter will not be in danger?"

"Not if I can help it. And check if Hedwig is locked up. I have a bad feeling about those Muggles he lives with." Dobby nodded his head so hard his ears flopped. "But take care of your uniform first, then take Harry all his letters. Understand?"

"Yes, Master Black! Dobby understands." With that, the little elf popped out of existence and Artemis shook her head, opening her window to whistle for an owl. The large eagle owl flew up to her window with ease, his black and grey feathers giving a beautiful display as he moved. "Take this to Hermione," she whispered, receiving a hoot in response before the great bird took off, letter firmly clamped in his beak.

XxXxX

Harry Potter was sitting on his bed in his room, glasses firmly in place as he read Which Owl silently. Hedwig started snapping at the padlock on her cage, hooting indignantly and Harry sighed. "I can't let you out, Hedwig. You know I can't use magic outside Hogwarts. Besides, if uncle Vernon hears you-"

"Harry Potter!" The Golden Boy flinched and growled out softly.

"Now you've done it…" He snapped his book closed, treading down the stairs hesitantly and was greeted with the sight of his aunt placing cherries carefully around a pudding. She spotted her nephew and jerked her head to the living room. "He's in there." All three Dursley's were dressed as smartly as possible, contrasting Harry's too big shirt and baggy pants heavily.

"If you don't keep that bloody pigeon quiet I'll turn it into a purse," Vernon growled. Harry frowned.

"She's bored. If I could only let her out for… an hour or two!" he argued, but the scoff from the large man before him shut him up.

"Oh, so you can send secret messages to your freaky friends? Not bloody likely!"

"I… I haven't gotten any letters, from any of my friends…"

Dudley puffed up his chest. "Who would want to be friends with you!"

"The Masons will be here any minute," Vernon clapped. "When they arrive, Petunia you will be-"

"In the lounge, waiting to welcome them graciously to our home!" she smiled her fakest smile, spreading her arms as if to showcase the home.

"Excellent!" He turned beady eyes to Harry. "And you?"

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I will be in my room, making no noise and pretending I don't exist."

"Good. And you, Dudley?"

"I'll be waiting to open the door!" Dudley's voice took on a posh and proper tone. All three Dursleys turned to look at Harry. "And you?"

Harry did roll his eyes this time. "I'll be in my room. Making no noise. And pretending I don't exist."

"Too right you are. This could be the biggest deal of my career and you will not. Mess. It. Up."

Harry shook his head as he turned, heading back up to his room. The sight that greeted him was… well… odd. A small creature stood in the middle of his room, feet and hands much larger than what fit his body, large green taking in his room and he wore a small uniform, black pants and vest with a silver shirt. Instantly Harry closed the door, noticing the Black family crest on his breast pocket.

"Harry Potter, such an honor it is," the small creature smiled with a deep bow.

"Who… who are you?" Harry furrowed his brow, keeping his voice low as to not get himself in trouble.

"Dobby, sir. Dobby the house elf."

"Not to be rude, but this isn't a great time to have a house elf in my room."

Dobby caught onto his low voice and lowered his own. "Dobby understands, sir, but I've been sent by my master."

"Your master?"

"Master Black. She wished me to give you these," he looked rather ashamed as he pulled a thick stack of letters from his vest. "Dobby did a terrible thing, a misguided thing, and wishes to apologize. These are letters from Harry Potter's friends." Harry took the stack with shaking hands and found letters from Ron, Hermione, Artemis, and even Draco, Vincent and Greg.

"Did Artemis say anything else?" he tilted his head and received a nod.

"Mr. Harry Potter cannot do magic to free his owl, but Dobby can. I was ordered to do so." With a wave of his large hand, the padlock vanished and the door opened. Hedwig flew from her cage, pecking Dobby's ear affectionately before landing on Harry's shoulder. The boy grinned, stroking her feathers. "When was Harry Potter last fed?" The Scarred Boy's hesitance was all the answer needed and Dobby popped out of existence, shocking Harry with the volume of it. He strained his ears for movement from downstairs, but his uncle was still talking, so he sighed in relief. Not even five minutes later the Elf returned with a care package of meats, cheeses, bread, and a small jug of pumpkin juice. "Dobby was given orders to bring Mr. Harry Potter food every couple days. Should he need more, Harry Potter need only call Dobby's name. Dobby has placed an enchantment on the food, to keep it fresh."

Harry felt overwhelmed. Not thirty minutes ago he believed his friends had forgotten him, now he was being brought food, his owl was freed, and all because Artemis, a Slytherin, who Ron claimed didn't care, was worried he hadn't been answering. He nodded and Dobby vanished once more, popping out of existence.

XxXxX

Artemis had arrived at the Granger household about thirty minutes ago and she was shook.

"Why don't your pictures move?" she asked with a furrowed brow. Her ring was firmly in place, her mane of curly black hair stretching down to the small of her back, her yellow green eyes gazing at the pictures on the wall. None of them moved, or reacted as she looked at them. She scratched her chest, the deep blue button up matching her black trousers well. Hermione giggled at her confusion. The muggleborn was wearing simple blue jeans and yellow shirt, and honestly found no end to the amusement Artemis brought.

"Those are Muggle photos, they don't move. It's a snapshot of the moment, not the whole moment. I thought you use to live in a Muggle orphanage?" Hermione asked softly, tilting her head. She instantly regretted the comment when Artemis stiffened.

"There weren't pictures on the walls. So I never knew any different." She blinked and shook her head, turning to the side and spotting a strange box with a black glass square in the middle. She tilted her head and crouched in front of it. Hermione covered her mouth to hide another giggle.

"What is this box for? Why does it have a piece of glass in it?" Hermione grabbed the remote and just as the werecat knocked on the glass she turned it on.

She had never seen someone jump to quickly, or so high. The werecat yelped and jumped back clear over the couch, popping her head over the back to see the figures running around in the screen.

"I would call that sorcery but I'm a freaking witch…" she grumbled as Hermione fell back on the couch laughing, clutching her stomach. "Bloody hell…"

XxXxX

Artemis stayed over at the Granger home for a week, and the girls spent almost the whole time in some kind of contact. Jean Granger often found her daughter laying with her head in the other girl's lap, on her chest, and even on one occasion they were both laying on the couch, Hermione sprawled completely over the taller girl with Noctis laying on Hermione's back. The Grangers were just glad their daughter had found a friend, the girl having otherwise been a loner her whole life. The best part was the sheer joy they shared as they did homework that had been assigned over the holidays. When either struggled, the other stepped in to help, and they seemed to work fluidly as a team. When it came to the last day of Artemis' visit, she asked Hermione to come visit at her home the week before term, as they could simply meet at Diagon Alley and go to her home from there. The Grangers agreed and they reluctantly parted for the next few weeks.

XxXxX

Hermione gaped at the sheer size of the manor Artemis ran from. One of their house elves had come to pick the bookworm up and she couldn't deny it was obvious the small creatures were well taken care of.

"'Mione!" Artemis grinned, scooping the girl into a bear hug. Hermione laughed and hugged her back, temporarily over the shock the sight of the manor had given her.

"Artie!" she laughed, letting herself get swung around in a strong hug. The second she was on her feet again a small black blur knocked her off of them again and she had Noctis rubbing his head against her chin and neck, purring deeply. He had grown, if only a little, and was now the size of a beagle. "Hello, Noctis. I see you hit a growth spurt finally." She looked up to Artemis, finally registering that the curly haired girl had also grown in the last few weeks. Originally she was due to come the following week, but her parents had been invited to a convention and the Malfoys agreed she could come early.

Finally Noctis had his fill of covering Hermione in his scent and Artemis helped her up. "I didn't know… Dentists, you called them?" Hermione nodded. "I didn't know they had conventions for them."

"Yeah, it's a bit odd, but they showcase new equipment and techniques." Artemis nodded and led her to the front door as the house elves popped up and took Hermione's things to the werecat's room. "So, these are house elves?"

"Yes. We have about twenty at the manor." Hermione frowned.

"It doesn't bother you that they're basically slaves?"

To Hermione's utter shock, Artemis actually laughed. "Hermione, they aren't slaves. In a technical sense, I suppose they are, but that is quite literally their nature. I have never met an elf that didn't wish to be in the service of their masters. In fact, if you would like to talk to one, or several of them, I would be happy to take you to them." Hermione's eyes widened and Artemis laughed softly, placing her hand on the small of Hermione's back to lead her into the house. She briefly showed her the lounge, dining room, and a few other rooms. "I will show you the library after you speak to the elves." The bookworm grinned at the prospect and nodded, letting herself be led into the kitchens. At the sound of their entrance, all twenty elves stopped and smiled at Artemis and Hermione, bowing.

"Does the Master need anything?" Anne, the head elf, piped up. Artemis smiled and knelt down.

"No, Anne, I don't currently need anything, but Hermione had some questions for you. I ask that you not be offended, she's just curious." Anne nodded, her ears moving with her head, before she turned to the other girl, who knelt down with a smile.

"Anne, I was wondering… do you feel like slaves?" Anne, on her part, looked horrified at the thought.

"No, Missus! It brings Anne joy to serve the house of Malfoy! The Masters and Mistresses take good care of Anne and the rest."

"Do you have fair wages?" Hermione asked, tilting her head.

"Elves have no need for wages. The House of Malfoy provides Anne with all she needs, and should any need more, we are given coin for it." Hermione quickly noticed that each elf was smartly dressed in black and silver uniforms, though each had a personal touch to it. Anne, for example, had small jewels on her color, making it shimmer in the light. "'Tis not so much enslavement, but employment. To be freed is a great dishonor to a house elf, a punishment."

Hermione nodded, taking this information in. She hadn't realized this. "Are all elves well cared for?" Anne's ears drooped and she shook her head.

"We are fortunate, as are most others, but there are some that are abused by their masters."

"Would elves be against fair rights? Laws that would guarantee they were all treated this fairly?"

"No, Missus. We simply do not wish to be freed. If we could all have the proper rights, we and other creatures would be safer."

Hermione nodded and thanked the little elf. As she walked with Artemis to the library, she found herself feeling better. "I do want to help them all have equal rights. But I know now that my original plan would cause them all great offense."

Artemis furrowed her brow. "What was your original plan?" Hermione blushed and relayed her plans for S.P.E.W., as well as her knitted hat idea. Artemis was equal parts horrified and impressed.

"The general idea is a good one. Creatures don't have the rights w-they should." Artemis cursed herself for her near slipup. "But freeing house elves is a quick way to make them your enemies, especially the hogwarts elves."

Hermione nodded and reached up to scratch Noctis behind his ear, the cub purring deeply at the affection. He was rather disappointed, however, when Hermione's hand froze at the sight of the Malfoy library. The room seemed to occupy _at least_ a fourth of the house, each of the shelves reaching from the floor to the ceiling. "Oh, Merlin…" the muggleborn muttered, slowly advancing into the room. Artemis chuckled at the awestruck look.

"You can read anything in here, my aunt and uncle don't mind."

Hermione nodded, awestruck, and finally started looking through the books. Artemis smiled and plucked the book she had been reading early from one of the armchairs. The title, Lost Dark Arts, was in grey lettering on a black cover, and she quickly got lost in the words. Like her mother, she had a rather unusual interest in dark arts, though unlike Bellatrix she had no intention to use it. Hermione sat in the armchair opposite her with a thick volume. They sat in silence for a couple hours, pouring over the books with Noctis napping contently in Artemis' lap, until Hermione hesitantly broke the silence.

"Artie?" Though her voice remained quiet, the previous silence felt like it had been pierced with a blade.

"Hmm?" The werecat looked up to meet curious brown eyes.

"You called the Malfoy's your aunt and uncle. So it's true, that Bellatrix is your mother?"

Artemis looked down at her book, frowning. "And if it was?" Her voice was hard to cover the quiver. She didn't want to lose Hermione's friendship, a part of her whispered that couldn't lose Hermione, that it would be too painful.

"It wouldn't change anything… I just… do you know why she gave you up?"

Artemis sighed, fighting back tears that pricked her eyes. She didn't know, and that still bugged her. "No… I don't. And I can't ask. Not yet. She wouldn't believe that I was her child, not without proof."

Hermione felt a shock go through her system. How could anyone _not_ see it once it was stated. She had seen pictures of Bellatrix Lastrange, and Artemis looked like a young version of her. It was impossible to deny it. It took her only a moment to realize how distraught her friend looked and she was quick to move over to her, wrapping her arms around the other girl's shoulders from behind the chair. Silent sobs shook Artemis' body and she turned her head into Hermione's shoulder, accepting the comfort she brought.

XxXxX

Several more hours passed before Draco walked into the library, having been outside practicing flying since before Hermione arrived. The sight that greeted him wasn't an unusual one when it came to the two girls. Hermione was leaning back against the arm of the couch, book held above her face while Artemis was laying between her legs, head rested comfortably against the other girl's stomach while she poured over the section on Horcroxes. Her glimmered ear visibly twitched upon his arrival and she turned, grinning at him.

"Drake! How was flying?"

"Difficult without my usual partner, though I see you've been preoccupied." He laughed at her blush and she shrugged, Hermione finally looking away from her book to grin at him. "Mom wanted me to let you guys know dinner was ready." He had never seen the werecat move so quickly unless it came to food. In the blink of an eye she was running toward the dining room, followed by his mother yelling at her to stop running in the house. He laughed heartily and flicked his head to Hermione, signaling to her to follow him. She chuckled and shook her head, following the boy back down the stairs. Once they were all sat down, the fireplace erupting in bright green to signal Lucius' arrival, food was brought in and idol chatter began.

"So, Hermione, I was planning to teach Artemis and Draco a little about dueling. Would you like to join?" Lucius smiled at the girl. He liked the laid back side she had unlocked within his two charges and Hermione frowned.

"I thought we couldn't do magic outside of Hogwarts?"

Narcissa smiled a little. "Well, a combination of a couple factors give us leeway. You see, within magical houses it's hard to determine who exactly is using magic. But even when they do realize, we have enough money that it doesn't quite matter for us. Unfair it may be, it's the way of life for us. So you will be perfectly safe practicing with us."

Hermione nodded and accepted the offer. It was late when they began to eat, and nearly ten at night when they went into the gardens to begin practicing. As Artemis and Draco knew some already, Hermione would be sitting on the side for the first round and watching. Lucius stood with his hands behind his back, watching them. Artemis and Draco both whipped out their wands at the same time, bowing as instructed before taking their stances. Hermione mused that they both looked like fencers.

"3… 2… 1!" Lucius counted down in a commanding voice and Artemis waited silently for Draco to begin his attack. She knew he was a more defensive dueler, while she was more offensive, her feline grace working for her advantage. She smirked when he waited too long to begin and let out three jinxes in quick succession. Draco's eyes widened and he quickly threw up a shield, jumping out of the way when the second broke through his shield and threw a spell at Artemis on the way down. The werecat simply sidestepped and Lucius felt a shock run through him as he realized Artemis looked _just like_ Bella as she dueled, her fighting style similar, but with an impossible increase in grace. She was less dueling and more dancing. She toyed with his son for nearly ten minutes before a quick flick of her wrist sent him flying back several feet to land on his back, a soft groan falling from his lips.

"I hate when you do that," he grumbled as he picked himself up, grabbing his wand that had landed a few feet from him. Artemis laughed heartily.

"Then start blocking my spells better."

Hermione giggled at that, that is of course until Lucius grinned at her. "Your turn, Ms. Granger." She pulled her wand out of the holster hesitantly and bit her lip, getting into position. Hermione took into account how offensive Artemis was and as soon as Lucius finished his countdown she fired of three spells before ducking out of the way. Artemis grinned at the challenge presented, laughing as she dueled her friend. It wasn't the way she dueled anymore that sent a chill down the assembled wizard's spines.

Her laugh, in that moment, sounded like Bellatrix's battle cry, but Hermione didn't stop. They traded spells in quick succession, and the Malfoys mused how it truly looked less like a battle and more like a dance. They weren't even being completely serious, if the grins on their faces were anything to go by. Draco was stunned when Hermione twirled out of the way from not one, but two spells, and sent a powerful stunner at Artemis, the werecat yelping as she was thrown back, her body actually flipping before she landed face first in the dirt. Draco had never seen her bested by a peer and was shocked then Artemis only jumped up, laughing and grinning. She had no care momentarily for her wand as she scooped Hermione into a hug and spun her around.

"You beat me! _Bloody hell_ that was amazing!" Hermione laughed with her and Draco scooped Artemis' wand up and tossed it to her, chuckling when she snatched it easily from the air and holstered it.

XxXxX

"You want me to what?" Hermione frowned, looking from the fireplace to the assembled Malfoys and Blacks. Jasmine chuckled, remembering for years she had the same reaction.

"It's a floo network. If you want, I can go first and show you how it's done," Artemis smiled, fiddling with her ring. She hadn't worn her ring this long for years, even at Hogwarts she took it off at night. Her skin was beginning to feel itchy.

Hermione nodded, looking at Draco and his parents nervously. While she wore muggle clothing-jeans and a white shirt-the Purebloods around her were dressed immaculately. Lucius wore his usual suit, all black save his silver tie, Narcissa wore a silver and green dress that hung to her ankles, Jasmine wore a green and black dress of the same length, though it clung to her just a little more, and Draco wore a suit similar to his father's, though his tie was one of his Slytherin ones. Artemis wore a suit of black pants, a white shirt, and Slytherin green vest and bowtie.

"All you do is take a handful of floo powder, state where you're going very clearly, and throw it down. Keep your arms tucked into your sides and hold as still as possible." Hermione nodded and watched the werecat do just that, stating "Diagon Alley" in a clear, firm voice before she vanished into green flames. The Ravenclaw gulped and followed at Jasmine's urging, stumbling out of the fireplace and into Artemis' waiting arms.

"You did great! Most end up at the wrong gate the first time."

"Well she is the brightest witch of her age," Draco grinned as he stepped out, brushing soot from his clothes. The rest of the family soon joined them and they began their shopping. They had already gotten their robes and most supplies and were headed to the bookshop, Hermione still stunned at the vast change the purebloods took on in public, when they ran into Harry and Hagrid. Hermione grinned at him.

"Harry!" she exclaimed excitedly, turning to Hagrid. "Hagrid, how are you?"

"'Ello, 'Ermione!" Hagrid boomed, turning to the Malfoy and Black family. "'Ello, Artemis, Draco," he smiled, though more subdued, and nodded to the assembled adults as well.

"Harry, what did you do to your glasses?" Artemis chuckled and with a flick of her wand, Narcissa repaired them. Harry blushed a little and took the glasses off to look at them. "I definitely need to remember that one." He placed them back on his nose and scratched the back of his neck. "Artemis… Thank you, by the way, for sending Dobby. If it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't have gotten but a few scraps the last few weeks. You've been a life saver."

Eyebrows rose from everyone assembled, and Hagrid looked at Artemis in new light.

"Harry, you're my friend. I figured something was going on, I couldn't leave you hanging. I'm just glad you're okay," the werecat grinned, punching the boy playfully while silently observing that his scar had seemed to get larger, the lightning spreading halfway down his forehead now. "Are you heading to get your books, too?" He nodded and Hagrid left him with the family as they headed into the store. With a small wave, Harry headed to the front with the Weasley family and Draco headed up the the second floor to look through books while Hermione and Artemis collected the terrible books for DADA. Gilderoy Lockhart. What a phony. Artemis shook her head and turned to ask Hermione a question when the blonde buffoon stepped out for his book signing and her friend sighed dreamily.

"'Mione… please don't tell me you have a crush on his guy?" Artemis frowned, making a disgusted face. The muggleborn didn't seem to hear her and she felt the urge to slam her face into the desk when Harry was pulled to the front and given a first edition set of all the books. Harry handed them to the youngest Weasley, a girl, telling her he could afford his own, and Draco walked down the stairs halfway, shoving a piece of paper into his pocket as he began to tease the boy.

"Famous Harry Potter can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page," Draco laughed and Harry glared playfully.

"Shove it, Malfoy," he growled. Draco grinned, running a hand through his hair.

"Ooooh, not very friendly." They dissolved into laughter until Mr. Weasley walked up.

"Come on, Harry, lets not deal with these people." Lucius bristled at the subtle insult on his family.

"Ah, if it isn't the head Weasel himself." Mr. Weasley's lips tightened and she meet the man's eyes with a hard glare.

"Malfoy."

"All those extra raids lately, I do hope they're paying you overtime." He flicked his eyes over the man's outdated and ratty robes and tutted. "Though judging by your state of dress, I would guess not. What's the use of being a disgrace to the wizarding world if they don't even pay you well for it." The redhead's ears reddened and before any of them could register what was happening, Arthur jumped the few feet separating them and punched the blonde man square in the face. Lucius growled and started throwing his own punches.

"Dad!" the Weasley children and Draco yelled while Artemis yelled "Uncle!" Jasmine's eyes darkened and she was quick to use her unusual strength to yank the redhead off her brother-in-law, throwing him back a few paces while Narcissa helped Lucius up. The blonde sported a slowly blooming black eye, but Arthur, now surrounded by his family, had a busted lip, bruised jaw and cheek, and a black eye. With a flick of her hand Jasmine healed Lucius' face while he straightened his shirt and suit, joining Hermione and Artemis in glaring at the large family.

"Come, we needn't deal with such savagery," Narcissa spoke firmly, and the three students barely caught Harry mouthing "I'm sorry," to them before they left.

XxXxX

Okay! So much writing!

I'm going to do my best to update at least one story a week, depending on how busy I am. As promised, Lucius kicked some ass!

Alkeniw Andilite: Nice penname, my dude! And thank you, though I plan to try and make chapters longer and more in depth now that I'm not just trying to push out what I can. Luna will come in soon! And yes, I've got a nice little downtown apartment lol. And two cats, because they were so tiny I had to!


	9. Chapter 9

Work is hell, my sister wrecked the car, and we had to get a new one! But! Hey! I got a short chapter out!

I don't own Harry potter, that honor goes to our queen and savior, J.K. Rowling. I just enjoy the sandbox

Warning: Prick Ron, G!P Artie, femslash, future polyam relationship(s?)

XxXxX

A few weeks later found Hermione following Artemis and Draco onto the Hogwarts Express. The two Purebloods were dressed smartly, Draco sporting his usual black suit, though with a Slytherin green tie, while Artemis wore something similar, though once again had a silver bow tie instead and matching vest, contrasting her black shirt and pants nicely. Hermione followed in a flowing white skirt and blue shirt as they entered their compartment. Artemis scratched absently at her arm, the Glamour becoming rather irritating and itchy for her now, but she endured easily enough. It surprised Draco that she was willing to tolerate it for so long, as usually while home she walked freely in her true form, but it didn't surprise him when Artemis plopped down on the bench seat, Noctis jumping down from her head to lay in her lap while Hermione leaned back into her side. The young boy chuckled and sat across from them, stroking his owl's feathers gently.

"I'm excited to go back," Hermione smiled, unconsciously snuggling further into Artemis' side. The werecat, who had already pulled out a book, slipped an arm around her friend without thinking and Draco raised an eyebrow, looking between them as the Ravenclaw closed her eyes and relaxed more.

No bloody way… he thought to himself before rolling his eyes. Why is this surprising me?

"I am, too," he smiled, relaxing back into his seat. "Hopefully we can get through this year without Artemis ending up in the hospital wing." Artemis lowered her book enough to glare playfully at him, narrowing her eyes when he grinned at her innocently. To throw her off, he flicked his eyes to Hermione, allowing the other Slytherin to realize her arm was around her friend. With a blush she began to pull it away, only to be stopped when Hermione grabbed her wrist and pulled it back around her.

"No, this arm is mine now," she mumbled, seemingly starting to drift off. Draco burst into laughter and Artemis even chuckled, getting more comfortable and shifting so Hermione could lean more into her front than her side. Noctis made a grumbling sound at the movement and moved to curl up in Hermione's lap. Artemis and Draco shared playful banter for a few minutes while they waited for the train to fill up, and just as the train began to move their compartment door opened and Harry dropped into a seat beside Draco, letting his head fall back against the seat. Draco elbowed him.

"Tired, Potter?"

"Shove it, Malfoy," Harry yawned, laughing weakly. "Ron snores so loudly I couldn't sleep." The Golden Boy opened his green eyes a moment and glanced at Draco, then his lap, and shrugged, turning onto his back and plopping his head on the blonde boy's thigh, yawning and closing his eyes as he stretched out over the bench. Draco looked at him with wide eyes before shrugging and starting to play with the boys messy black hair, gently using his fingers to untangle it. Artemis snorted from her spot across from him and Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

"What?"

"Gaaaaay," Artemis laughed, grinning behind her book. Draco sniffed and crossed his arms until a hand grabbed his wrist, similar to how Hermione had done the same to Artemis, and set his hand back on the bespeckled boy's head. "You would know, Black," Draco grumbled, grinning somewhat.

"You're right, I would."

Harry opened his eyes in surprise and turned to look at his friend, noticing Hermione had woken a little as well. "You're gay, Artie?"

Artemis felt a slight bit of nervousness, but shrugged. "Yeah, I am. I've known for about three years, I think."

"How did you know?" Hermione asked through a yawn and Artemis relaxed when she realized she hadn't pulled away from her.

"Girls are hot, boys are immature. I don't know, honestly, I'm just not attracted to boys." Plus, I have a dick so that complicates things a bit…

"Oh, okay," Harry shrugged and relaxed his head back onto Draco's thigh. Their door opened again and Ron looked around, a mix of nervous and grumpy, though Hermione and Harry had no reaction. Artemis peered at him over her book and he rubbed his neck.

"Can I sit with you guys?" He asked, already searching for an empty seat, hopefully beside Hermione. The muggleborn didn't budge, but Harry shrugged and lifted his legs up, offering Ron the seat. The redhead hesitated before sitting down, jumping when his friend's legs fell down across his lap. "Uhm…"

"Just go with it," Artemis chuckled behind her book and Ron sighed, resigning himself to be Harry's leg rest for the rest of the trip.

XxXxX

Dressed in their robes, the small mismatch group of friends finally arrived at Hogsmead and followed some of the older students to the line of carriages that seemed to be pulling themselves. Artemis knew they were being pulled by Thestrals, having read about them and her slowly improving senses could actually smell them. She was surprised, however, when Hermione looked at the carriages then to her.

"What are they?"

"Self-pulling carriages," a fifth year scoffed, walking away when Artemis glared at him.

"What do you mean, 'Mione?" Harry frowned.

"The things pulling the carriages?"

Artemis felt her heart drop, knowing only those who had seen death could see them. "They're Thestrals, 'Mione, they can only be seen by people who've seen death…"

A confused and thoughtful look overtook her friend's face and Hermione frowned. "I… don't remember ever seeing someone die, though…"

The group fell silent and Artemis helped Hermione into a carriage before she and the boys piled in. The Ravenclaw was playing with her fingers, frowning as she looked at them, but was stopped by a larger, warm hand covering her own. Looking up to meet Artemis' soft smile and warm eyes, she felt reassured and calmer and sighed, leaning back into the older girl as they traveled. The feast passed in a blur, everyone having to stay in their own houses, though Artemis could already sense that something was amiss. Once they got to their dorms, the lion closed the door. She had the same room as last year, and had no problem locking it before slipping off her ring and sighing. Her mane was beginning to thicken, though still a mohawk of curls it now stretched down between her shoulder blades and nearly reached each side of her head. Her ears had become slightly more pointed and she shook out her fur a moment before searching through her trunk, sighing in relief when she found the diary her uncle had given her to protect. The leather was old, cracked in some places, showing it should have been filled completely, but the pages were all blank. Artemis sighed, shaking her head and searching her room for the perfect place to hide it. Finally she tilted her head, nodding and lifting her mattress, hiding the book in the middle of box spring. Finally sure it was safe, the lion took a quick shower and went to bed.

XxXxX

The next morning found Artemis once again preparing for classes. Noctis was beside her, eating a healthy portion of meat for breakfast while she fastened her cloak on and checked her appearance. Her pants were pressed and had a perfect crease on them, her shirt pristen and tie perfectly aligned, while the green lining of her cloak had a slight shine to them. A soft burp made the lion look down to see Noctis cleaning his paws and she laughed before lifting him up and heading down to the common room. The cub purred and relaxed in her arms for a bit before climbing up to lay on her head again as she reached her cousin.

"You know, one of these days he's going to break your neck," Draco laughed and Artemis stuck her tongue out at him.

"He's my baby and will always be my baby. Suck it, Draco." Vincent and Greg both burst into laughter at this and Draco huffed and rolled his eyes. "Cat people."

"Yep. Kitties rule!"

They joked and goofed off until Snape came to give them their schedules, then headed to the Great Hall. It was when they were about halfway there that they found a Ravenclaw first year with long blonde hair looking rather lost. Artemis frowned and stopped, catching her attention.

"Hey, do you need some help?"

The girl smiled at her and a familiar feeling overcame the Slytherin, one she remembered happened when she first met Hermione. "Oh, no, I'm just a bit lost. I lost my classmates, they all ran ahead and I can't seem to find the Great Hall."

"Well, follow us, then, we're heading there anyway."

Her baby blue eyes lit up and she smiled dreamily. "That would be wonderful, thank you…?"

The lion chuckled and nodded her head for the girl to follow her. "Artemis Black, and this is my cousin, Draco, and our friends Vincent and Gregory."

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood." She gazed up at Artemis as they walked and smiled. "Oh, he's lovely. What's his name?"

Noctis gave a small yawn/purr and Artemis smiled, reaching up to scratch his ear. "This is my familiar, Noctis."

"Hmm… I've never seen a Water Panther in person, he's gorgeous."

Draco frowned and looked at the girl as they entered the hall. "Water Panther? He's just a panther cub."

"Oh, they're usually only found in America. The Native Americans talked about them in legends, but you're right, he's just a cub now. I suspect his wings will grow in in a few months, and when he gets bigger he's going to probably get his horns and spikes. His tail is prehensile, right?" Artemis stared at the girl with wide, shocked eyes, before snapping out of her stupor.

"Would you like to sit with us? I would like to hear more about this." Luna smiled and agreed, following the group of Slytherins to their table. It was moments after they sat down that Hermione dropped into the seat on Artemis' right side and leaned heavily into her friend.

"Hey, 'Mione, you alright?" The lion asked her friend softly, draping an arm around her waist. She didn't miss her friend's dark circles or apparent lack of sleep.

"Just tired…" she mumbled, relaxing more when a hand began to run through her bushy hair. "Who's this?" Hermione asked, registering the new addition to their group.

"Oh, Hermione, this is Luna Lovegood. She's a first year in your house." Luna smiled and waved shyly.

"Oh, right, Luna! I remember you from last night. How did you settle in?"

"Quite well. Though I had some trouble sleeping last night." She leaned in to whisper to them. "I suspect the Wrackspurts are at fault."

Draco mouthed "Wrackspurts?" to Artemis, who gave him a look. Most of the wizarding community didn't believe in most creatures, claiming they don't exist, but muggles say the same thing about unicorns and centaurs. Why couldn't many other things be real, even if not discovered?

Thankfully, Hermione just smiled and laughed a little. "Maybe they got me, too, then."

The rest of breakfast was spent inspecting Noctis, finding that he did indeed have tiny, almost invisible wings that had begun to come in but were hidden by his thick fur, and a row of spikes that were barely visible, even when his fur was parted. Hermione found another Ravenclaw first year that had memorized the way to their classes already and they agreed to walk Luna to her classes, to make sure she didn't get lost, before they headed to class themselves.

XxXxX

Sorry, short chapter, but the second year has begun! Luna is introduced, and Hermione apparently loves cuddling her lion. Where the fuck is Harry, though?

Anybody catch my lesbian jokes? Lol

Why is Hermione swooning for Lockhart?

Eh. yeah. Listen, I hate it but I needed this for the plot lol


	10. Chapter 10

Okay! Whoo! Been a crazy few months im sorry this chapter is so late I did my best haha. I didn't really totally proof-read this much cuz I wanted to get it out, but there's a good bit in here. Sorry, trying to get back into the writing groove lol.

Warning: Prick Ron, G!P Artie, femslash, future polyam relationship(s?)

XxXxX

Noctis glanced up from the end of the bed as he felt his person twitch. Seeing the lion twitch in her sleep was far from unusual. It was two weeks into the school year and the nightmares were beginning to come back. The panther had no idea of course why, but he knew his person needed him. Which is why he was confused when she twitched even harder when he crawled up, effectively kicking the cub onto the floor. Moonlight poured in from the window, causing Noctis' fur to shine despite the fact that they were under the lake, but the moment it hit Artemis's exposed foot, she screamed, her back arching and roars of pain echoing through the thankfully soundproofed rooms. Noctis huddled under the desk and watched the girl's body twist, arch, and change. Sheets shredded beneath her claws as bones snapped and reshaped, already long canines grew several inches as her face got longer, whiskers spreading over her chin and face. A scream morphed into a roar as she twisted, falling off the bed and more fully into the moonlight, causing another scream that shook the window. Another twist and her mangled body was on its side, growing, shifting, until finally one last roar tore from her throat and Noctis whimpered, unsure whether he should reveal himself or not.

XxXxX

Upstairs in the Ravenclaw common room, Hermione's dorm mate was frantic, unsure why the young bookworm was in seemingly such intense pain.

"Hermione!" the brunnette screamed, shaking and reeling back when her touch made the woman scream more. Frantic hands grasped at the sheets beside her as she searched for something. What was missing? She let loose another scream of pain as phantom knives sliced into her very bones. Just when the young Ravenclaw was about to search for help, their prefect suddenly burst through the door, cradling an equally screaming Luna in her arms. She moved quickly, settling her on the bed beside Hermione cautiously, as if unsure this would help.

"I couldn't get anything out of her," Lisa whispered, brown hair framing her face as she watched them both settle, if only slightly. The Prefect sighed, watching as they settled slightly, though still thrashed now and then. "All she was able to get out was 'At' over and over again and I couldn't connect what she needed. I just… don't fully understand what's going on."

The redheaded Prefect sighed and stepped back, watching them through a curtain of red hair as she set a hand on each of their foreheads. "I have an idea, but more research is needed." She thought hard a moment and sighed. "For now all we can do is wait, and pray they are fine."

"Shouldn't we take them to the hospital wing?" Lisa whispered, but the older witch shook her head.

"It would do no good. If I'm correct, there is no spell to soothe this pain. It's not physical, it's soul deep.

They waited together until their screams died down and they settled, clinging to each other.

XxXxX

Crazed black eyes opened as screams echoed through the cells. Normally she would attribute it to the torture that often happened, or the wolf changing under the full moon, but the rain beating down on the stone walls of the prison, blocking out any moonlight they may have had. Once full curls hung in dead black waves of grease down her back, sticking to the thin gown that clung to her ribs as the witch struggled to her feet. The werewolf down the hall never screamed unless one of his children were changing. As if her thoughts summoned him to speak she heard him pant out "I-impossible. All my children have changed…" before another scream tore his throat. The hate she felt for the man died slightly as hope bloomed within her.

Next month marked thirteen years…

Her baby was alive, and she was changing.

For the first time in twelve years, a sound echoed through the prison that left guards and fellow prisoner alike shaking, wondering what could possibly bring the witch to cackle in such a manner once more.

For the first time in twelve years, Bellatrix Black was letting loose a battle cry that left them asking why.

Bellatrix Black was… delighted… and they were all frightened.

XxXxX

The small panther cub watched hot air puff from the creatures mouth, causing a fog in the cold air. The creature that his person had become. He wanted to believe he was in no danger, but instinct told him to wait. Artemis was massive now, even hunched and kneeling down she was easily bigger than the bed. All around her lay the shredded remains of her night clothes, looking more like rags than clothes. Finally her back paws flexed, tail twitching and swinging slowly to the side. Slowly, ever so slowly, she stood. Her mohawk of hair now stretched down between her shoulder blades and looked nearly like a true mane, more waves than curls. Feet that looked more like paws led up to muscular bowed legs, flexing as the lion shifted side to side. Clawed hands, somewhat paw-like but much less so than her feet, flexed, claws extending and retracting briefly while every muscle in her long arms shifted and flexed. True to her species, Artemis had a completely flat torso, the fur there a lighter grey rather than the deep black and red hues that laced her coat elsewhere. Finally Noctis found the courage to look up, taking in the far more feline face of his owner, whiskers twitching as a large nose scented the area. Her canines extended past her bottom lip, nearly coming down to the bottom of her jaw. Fast enough to startle the panther cub, yellow-green eyes flew open and locked on the cub. She sniffed his direction a moment before her head shot up, brushing against the ceiling, and her eyes found the window. To the utter shock of her companion, Artemis shot through the window, which magically repaired before more than a couple gallons of water could drench the floor, and began to swim furiously. A lion. A feline. One that swam so fast in that moment that before Noctis could fully process what happened she was out of sight.

If he could curse, Noctis would. He just lost a whole ass Were-lion.

XxXxX

Artemis didn't know what was going on. She was bigger, faster, and every instinct screamed for her to run to the other side of the castle as she burst out of the water and took in lungfuls of air. Her sensitive ears picked up screaming, pained screaming, and her legs propelled sent her propelling forward with a speed her mind and body couldn't fully process. Pure, unexplainable need fueled her movements as she skidded to a halt underneath what a part of her mind supplied as the Ravenclaw dorm rooms. The screaming died down a little, but both voices sounded pained, distressed, and a whine slipped from the lion's mouth as she dug her claws into the stone, scaling the wall with little effort until she could peek into the room. There were four girls in the room, two on the bed and two standing by them. For a moment Artemis felt rage fill her soul, thinking the two standing were harming those on the bed, but she listened in and calmed herself.

"It's better than before, but they're still in pain. I don't understand…" the smaller one, a man-cub, whispered.

"It should pass soon. If we knew who they're connected to, we could attempt to bring them here. Proximity after the first change soothes the soul deep pain."

Artemis tuned the rest out, focusing on the blonde and brunette women on the bed. They whimpered, clinging to each other and now and then a scream rang out. Green-yellow eyes kept watch until the other girls left, then carefully pried the window open, bending back the metal but somewhat uncaring as the lion had a mission.

Her soul screamed, her beast rearing its' head as a single word seemed to boom through her being. _**Mates.**_

The massive lion managed to squeeze her way into the room and the closer she got to the clearly unconscious girls, the more their whimpers settled. Tenderly, far too much so for a creature so big, the lion leaned her head down and rubbed her head over the smaller girl's back, simultaneously marking her with her scent and soothing the burn. The second her fur touched her skin the blonde settled. Artemis did the same with the older girl, rubbing her cheeks over her sides and relief washed over her as a sigh escaped the older girl. Their bodies relaxed and before Artemis could pull away two hands fisted in her fur, different sizes but both just as intent. The lion glanced outside, seeing the moon was still high, and relaxed. Careful of her two much smaller mates, she curled around them on the bed,surrounding them in a blanket of warmth. She didn't realize Hermione's eyes open for a moment, her breath catching as she looked at the massive beast that was… protecting them. Her sore and tired body however, forced her eyes closed again, sleep claiming her as the soreness began to ease.

XxXxX

Artemis groaned, her eyes slamming shut once more when the sunlight invaded her sight, obscured by the lake. The draft from the castle walls cooled her overheated skin and she sighed in relief before realizing something important. If she could feel the air, she was naked. A breeze hit her again, making her aware of her morning issue. Her eyes shot back open and she sat up, looking around. Her sheets were in ruins, as were her clothes from the night before. Her tail whipped side to side as she took in the room. Her window was… different than before. Almost like it had been repaired. With a frustrated groan, Artemis silently searched the room for Noctis, and a sigh of relief left her as the cub happily jumped into her arms. He was getting bigger, and now laid over her shoulders more than on her head. Tiny spikes were showing through his fur along his spine, but no other noticeable difference was present to prove he was anything but a normal panther. Artemis sighed and held her familiar close, both of them purring to comfort the other. It was during this time that memories from last night began to flood back to her. Her first change, the few minutes it took to gain some control back, and then it was all instinct. She vaguely remembered coming back to her room sometime before the sun rose, but that was about it.

Reluctantly, Artemis set her familiar down and headed to her wardrobe, pulling on a more casual pair of clothes. Her body was sore, and pulling the black skinny jeans (a gift from Hermione) and Navy blue shirt (Mrs. Granger had a hand in that one) on were nearly complete torture. Noctis draped himself over her shoulders, providing a warm sense of comfort while she walked down the stairs to join her peers. It was saturday morning and Artemis had every intention of spending it with Hermione as planned.

The fact that she now knew they were mates was irrelevant. Though she did wonder if Luna would like to spend some time with her as well. What the lion hadn't realized was that overnight she had changed. Her face was slightly sharper, build more lean, toned, though the changes were just subtle enough that only someone who was truly looking at her would notice. Draco gave her a searching look before tilting his head when he saw her. With her ring in place, her glamour seemed slightly different. He couldn't place it though. Shrugging it off, they walked together to breakfast. Halfway there Hermione damn near tackled Artemis, wrapping her arms tight around the lion's waist and sighing as she relaxed. Hermione had had a rather odd awakening, having been holding Luna protectively while her window was busted open and the sheets smelled strongly of… something. It was a familiar smell, but she couldn't place it. Now though, in her lion's arms, she could relax, knowing no matter what odd happenings went on the night before, Artemis would protect her. The lion smiled softly, wrapping her arms protectively around the bookworm before guiding her gently to the great hall. Luna danced over, smiling dreamily at the group of Slytherins and Hermione, now seemingly in the process of finding out her chances of becoming one with the lion. Hermione, for her part, was pressed firmly into Artemis' side, occasionally pausing in her eating to turn her head into the lion's shoulder and taking a subtle, deep breath of the other girl's calming scent. Spotting the energetic blonde, Draco slid over so she could sit between him and Artemis, who was happily eating with one hand if it meant Hermione was snuggled against her like this. Feeling the warmth of another body beside her, Luna's honeysuckle and jasmine scent washing over her. It was a strange combination, yet mixed with Hermione's scent, it created a calming cloud around the were-lion, easing the residual feeling the change left in her body.

"Mione," Luna's voice filtered into Artemis's ears and she tuned back in, bringing herself out of a mate-induced relaxed daze. Hermione hummed, and Artemis noticed she was frequently closing her eyes with a grimace. "How are you feeling?" She received a soft groan.

"Buggered. You?"

The blonde girl slid a little closer to the lion and Draco noticed the three of them seemed to relax a little more with the proximity. "Better than I thought I would."

"What do you mean, what happened?" Draco cut in gently, a brotherly concern coating his voice as Harry come to sit across from him, instantly listening to gain information and try to catch up.

"Hermione and I were experiencing some rather… intense pain last night." Luna supplied softly, unconsciously playing with Artemis' fingers now that she had finished eating. Noctis, ever the loving creature when it came to Artemis' circle, crawled into the blonde's lap and happily accepted the scratches that luna gave, purring softly.

"Before you ask, Harry, no, we don't know why. It was the strangest thing, but it's over, and I fully intend to relax for the day." Hermione's words actually left everyone shocked. Artemis smiled softly.

"Not even going to hit the library?" she joked gently, and her best friend huffed.

"Do you intend to carry me there?" Hermione joked back, and was only a little surprised when the lion simply shrugged and nodded.

"If that's what you want. Or I could carry you back to your dorm, whichever."

Hermione lifted her head from the taller girl's shoulder and smiled softly. "My hero."

Harry laughed and reached forward to steal a piece of Artemis' bacon. "I think she aspires to be everyone's hero."

The lion raised a sharp eyebrow at the scarred boy and smirked. "Says the golden boy." Harry huffed and reached forward to punch the Slytherin Prince in the arm, generating a laugh from those around them. Draco soon turned to ask Harry about his red-headed best friend (apparently they were on the outs again), Vince and Greg spoke amongst themselves about one thing or another, and Artemis turned her full attention to her mates.

"You both seem a little… off? It isn't so noticeable that others would say something but I'm concerned." Hermione closed her eyes and sighed, resting her head on the lion's chest while Luna deflated slightly, seeming to give up some of her forced pep. Artemis could tell how badly last night weighed on them, and slowly they opened up to her, recounting what they remembered from the night before. Apparently Hermione's pain had begun just as her transformation did, causing the intelligent young woman to wonder if she herself was somehow a werewolf, but believed that was impossible. She stated beyond the blinding pain she didn't remember much, just that when it finally died down she could only register feeling warm, thick fur around her (not as if she had her own fur, she specified, but like cuddling something furry), and seeing glowing eyes. Luna's experience was similar, though the pain began later and she didn't remember the eyes. Just not wanting that warm presence to leave. Artemis was struck with the memory of hearing the Ravenclaw prefect say proximity to their mate helped after the first change, and decided on a plan.

"Well, how about this then? I can carry you both out to the Black Lake and we can laze around in the sunshine."

Finally a small giggle erupted from Hermione. "How do you intend to carry us both?"

"Simple." Artemis stood, with some gentle coaxing to get Hermione to sit up. She crouched down a little and grinned at Luna. "Hop on." Luna, quirky as she was, couldn't help it as she covered her mouth with her hand to giggle, but still happily climbed onto her friend's back. With little warning, Artemis stood and picked Hermione up bridal style on her way up, causing a squeak from the bookworm and a few chuckles from the head table. Luna blushed, able to feel the subtle muscle tone of the lion's back as she moved, while Hermione had no problem at all resting her head on her friend's chest and enjoying the feeling of safety and protection that always came with being in Artemis's arms.

"You look different," Hermione mumbled after a bit, causing Artemis and Luna to realize she had been looking up at the lion the whole time. They passed through the doors and out into the sunshine, the sunlight warming all three girls.

"What do you mean?" Though her tone was an easy and laid back one, Hermione noticed a flicker of worry in her eyes. Her eyes had been taking in the changes, her sharper jawline, how her eyes were more yellow now than before, though kept the mixed hue. How her pupils were slightly less rounded than before though it would not be noticeable normally. Or, Hermione acknowledged with a faint blush, that the woman's muscle tone had improved, the shirt she was wearing showing off the lines those muscles caused in her skin.

"You just look… older?" It was the best way Hermione could describe it. Artemis seemed to have simply lost all her baby fat overnight. Luckily they had reached the lake so Artemis let it go, the three of them settling on the lakeside. The year so far had been overall uneventful, but it was a matter of time before things went wrong. They had been relaxing by the bank for nearly an hour before the lion's ears twitched, hearing someone approaching them. She looked up to see none other than Gilderoy Lockhart walking toward them.

"Ms. Black, I was wondering if I might have a word with you?" he stated firmly, standing tall and gazing down at the girls. Hermione sighed beside Artemis and her beast twitched.

"Regarding what, Professor?" she stood, speaking politely but internally she just wanted him to go away. He made her nose burn and she didn't much like the reaction he got from _her_ mate. "Surely my grades are acceptable?"

"Of course, Ms. Black, of course. I simply have a proposition for you that you may enjoy. Strictly speaking I'm not supposed to speak of it with anyone but you, however…" he glanced at the other two girls and shrugged. "The headmaster has allowed me to open up a sort of dueling club. I believe it would be a good idea that you all be ready should something happen." Hermione fought not to laugh, remembering their summer dueling lessons. "I was wondering if you would like to be the student captain. Professor Snape spoke of your talent, and I myself have noticed you're quite the bright young woman. Gifted with your magic."

"I… would rather not be captain. I'm only a second year, there must be another student who has more knowledge to share than I do." Lockhart seemed displeased with her answer, but left it be, even insisting to let him know if she changed her mind. She sighed and flopped back on the grass, soon forgetting about the odd encounter when Luna started absently playing with her fingers and Hermione leaned into her side.

XxXxX

So that's a thing that happened...

Raingirl49th: No need to beg lol here you go

Alkeniw Andilite: It's all good, she didn't pay for moms new one, she did get herself a van, and promptly wrecked that too DX I worry about the child lol\

Until next time, drop your questions, comments, and all that!


End file.
